Vestige
by StillDoll13
Summary: "I'm trying to eliminate every vestige of my own personality, style, approach and get into somebody else's skin. Sometimes I feel I've accomplished it. But when I don't, I'm nobody at all, having left myself at home." Judy Holliday. When she can't see her own face anymore, when everything has become a self imposed achromatic world, Kerry Medina finds that she is content.
1. Chapter 1: Vicissitude

Hey guys, welcome to my new story. I've had this on my drive for years, having never posted it. It started off as a guilty pleasure but then it snowballed and became a life of it's own. I might suck on updating but I promise I do have the entire out line for the ENTIRE story written down so yeah. Got this thing planned out.

A really big super special thanks to _R.J. North_ who is very much the core inspiration for this in the first place. Her writing is amazing and very much got my own ideas flowing. It was literally her that started this and now, ironically, years later she has become one of my best friends. Weird right? The friendship was random, out of the blue, and spastic just like our current relationship. The OC of this story actually makes an appearance in a story, _As Abnormal as Ever,_ that is currently on her page so you can go check that out! And at her encouragement and outright fangirlism I'm posting the source material. Now maybe you can get some of the not so subtle references in the story ahaha.

I love you, Dorkfish! Happy *looks at calendar*...Idk what? It's not an anniversary but it sure feels like we've known each-other that long.

Anyway! Read and Review! I will respond to any and all reviews I receive in this story! Thanks again!

* * *

"Nothing contributes to the entertainment of the reader more, than the change of times and the vicissitudes of fortune." ~ Marcus Tullius Cicero

* * *

"A wise man once said, build a better mousetrap and the world will make a path to your door." Dr. Stockman said and I resisted a roll of my eyes. "Well I say let the path making begin! For I Baxter Stockmen, have designed a solution for the cities ever growing rat problem. Ladies and Gentleman I give you the ultimate expression of rodent extermination technology, the Stocktronic Mouser!" He said pulling away a sheet, unveiling his latest invention. I crossed my arms as I leaned lazily against the wall, watching this tool flaunt his creation. Can I go home yet? I watched as my aunt fiddled a bit nervously off camera, picking up a box of rats. I caught her eye and gave her a smile, then making a swishing motion with my hand, telling her to fix her bangs. She smiled brightly and did so just in time. "My assistant, Miss April O'Neil will release several rats into the simulation chamber" the doctor said as April turned to the camera smiling before heading over to the maze like structure I helped her create over the past 2 weeks. "April, proceed my dear." He said and soon my aunt released the little creatures into the maze. I winced a bit, unsure if they should be showing this on T.V. "Now watch the shear genius of my Mouser in work." He said and set the eager robot lose into the maze. I swallowed the bale that filled my throat, hand covering my mouth. That's just nasty. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not entirely against getting rid of some of the rodents in New York, I mean…its New York but this…seemed really inhumane. I turned my head away but it didn't stop the noises from reaching my ears, each and every crunch and squeak of horror. All those rats were finished in mere minutes, poor things. "And the Mousers search and retrieval functions are ingeniously controlled by a remote computer." He said with a smile before he went off to talk to the camera crew more. I slowly turned back towards the maze and headed over to look at my work. April came next to me and patted my shoulder.

"You did a really good job on helping me with the maze, Kerry." April said motioning down to the said maze. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh please you're just saying that so I won't get mad at being here almost everyday after school." I said and knelt down next to the maze, grimacing at the blood that now covered parts of it. April smiled and rolled her eyes a bit.

"Only a little" She said and we set to work on clearing away the maze. Honestly I'm not that mad about being stuck here after school for a couple hours. Most of the time I sit in Aprils little office and draw or do homework, everyone usually leaves me alone. This was the first time she approached me to help her with something, to come up with a maze design for the testing of Stockmen's Mousers. Besides I could drive myself, but New York traffic still scares the heck out of me, it' not the same as traffic down in rural Texas let me tell you.

Soon we finished clearing up everything and the camera crew people left, but not before getting harassed by me about what kind of cameras they prefer to use and why type of lighting that requires. I have a slight...issue of talking to strangers, something that scares April to death and made her buy me not only a can of pepper spray and pocket knife, but sign me up for self-defense. So after the camera crew could finally escape my wrath and we finished cleaning up, we, as in April, the Doctor, and I watched the interview as it came on the news. "Oh this is so great!" April started in an excited tone. "My friends, my family will finally see I really do work with the Dr. Baxter Stockmen." She added dreamily.

"You flatter me Miss O'Neil" Dr. Stockmen said prideful. "I like that." He then turned to look at me. He patted the top of my black haired head like I was some amusing pet. "And thank you for your hard work Miss Kerry. Now you get to tell all your little friends at school about how you got to work with me too." He said like I was a 6 year old. I'm freaking 16, don't patronize me, I know I'm short but not that short! His patronizing was interrupted by some beeping.

"Huh that's strange, I was running a route diagnostic test and half the Mouser prototypes aren't even transmitting." I looked at all the confusing things that flashed on the computer screens.

"Umm, that's bad right?" I asked her softly and she gave a nod.

"Yes it is Kerr', it's like they just vanished" She said and began to type. Baxter became very uneasy.

"I'm sure it's nothing April," He said leaning away from the computers. "I'm sure it's just a computer glitch, I'll have some techs look at it in the morning" He said.

"But what if they've been tampered with?" April said in a worried tone, and then continued in a more determined one. "We should go over all their transmissions backups." She was cut off by a dark hand grasping her shoulder a bit too tightly for my taste.

"That won't be necessary April" He said getting closer to her face, I felt my fists began to clutch. No one messes with my aunt, no one! Lucky for him, or me in the sense that I've only been going to self-defense for 6 weeks now, he backed off. "Now if you excuse me, I'm expecting a call from a very important financial backer." He said leaving through the sliding doors next to the cluster of computers. April began to rub her chin in suspicion. I sighed not liking that look at all.

"Umm Aunt April I don't think-…" I began but she lifted her hand to stop me.

"Kerry please, I'm thinking." She said and I sighed, sitting down in a rolly chair, spinning myself around the almost empty room now. I was about to fall asleep when my chair was suddenly being dragged. I yelped but April shushed me as she pulled me along to go press her ear to Baxter's door. I sighed inaudibly and leaned my head back once more. April has a nag for getting into trouble, like a modern day Lois Lane, you know except for the whole not a reporter thing. ((A/N: Ha! I made a funny)) I listened to the uncomprehend-able muffles for a while before April gasped slightly, a look of fear overcoming her. She grabbed the back of my chair and rushed back down the hall in a panicked manner. Was it too hard for her to ask me to follow her?

"Kerry listen to me, I'm going to need your help ok?" She said kneeling down and taking my shoulders in her hands. I look up confused.

"Umm sure Auntie what's wrong?"

"I need to look into something's, in Baxter's office." She whispered to me softly and I went a bit wide eyed. "Normally I wouldn't want to drag you into this but this is important. When He leaves we're going into his office, I need you to stay by the door and watch for anyone approaching while I get the information." April said and her grip tightened. "Don't fight anyone if they do, just come and get me if you see someone coming." I was quiet for a moment before I nodded, my nerves almost talking me out of it. I had faith in my aunt and if she thought that this was right, and then I'd help her. I owe her a lot after all. She nodded and told me to act as natural as possible. I nodded and started rolling over to my tote bag to get my sketch pad and pencils out. She nodded to me and went back to typing on the cluster computers. It was around an hour later that Baxter finally exited his office, and I had made the outline sketch of my aunt typing.

"Good night April dear, try not to work too late" He said sweetly as he turned to leave. "You know I don't like to pay overtime. Make sure she leaves at a reasonable time hmm Miss Kerry." He said addressing me as he left.

"No promises Doc." I said and he scoffed at my informality. When the elevator doors closed both me and April watched as the little light went down agonizingly slow. Finally April burst up and ran towards his office. I stuffed my things back into my bag and took off after her, my converse tapping against the tile. April was already sliding behind the crescent moon shaped desk before looking up at me.

"Remember Kerr' don't fight anyone." She said then began typing. "Alright Stockmen let's see what plans you have for the Mousers." I closed the automatic door by pushing a button and then leaned on it. I tapped my foot in boredom as the silence pressed down around me. Soon I felt someone opened the door behind me and I fell back. Tiny arms caught me by my armpits and hoisted me back up. "Kerry! You gotta see this!" She hissed in my ear and turned me around. I gaped at the hidden elevator that now sat on the adjacent wall.

"How did you do that?" I asked her, utterly baffled.

"I clicked an icon." She said calmly then began pushing me to the elevator. "Come on; let's see what Dr. Stockmann is up to." Before I could protest she began to push me towards the elevator. She took my hand as she pressed the elevator button to close the door and then selected a floor.

"Auntie…are you sure this is ok?" I murmur softly, feeling very young and small at the moment.

"Yes" April said and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "It is Kerr'" I nodded, putting my trust in her once more and looked up as the elevator began to move faster moved deeper into apparently underground facility. I grasped the railing, holding on to my aunts hand tightly. Oh gods, I hated elevators before all this and this definitely isn't helping their case. Finally, after what seemed like forever we crashed down on the last floor. I stumbled a bit while April sighed.

"Finally" She said and we exited the elevator once the doors slid open. I gaped as we overlooked the mass manufacturing of Mousers. Long assembly lines that disappeared into nothingness were lined with mouse after mouser, all being assembled piece after piece.

"I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is, this is serious overkill" April said and I scoffed.

"I said that about one of these little monstrosities. I mean look at them their little T-Rex's!" I said as we walked further down the corridor, April rolling her eyes at me. I went to overlook more of the process while April typed away on the computer.

"Rat problem my a-…" April threw a glance in my direction. "…eye. What are you really up to Stockmen?"

"April, I'm 16, I've heard way worse words and better cover ups." I said looking back out at the process before me. I felt sick to my stomach watching all this. There was in no way, a need for all these mousers! No matter how bad the rat problem is. This is overkill and it's horrible. I gritted my teeth a bit and turned to talk to April when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth a drag me back. I screamed a muffled call as another arm wrapped around my front, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Now, now Miss O'Neil that would be telling." I heard from behind me, recognizing the voice of Baxter Stockman. I struggled a bit harder as April whirled around and began backing up. "It's services to say that my army Mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man.

"But aren't you already a rich and powerful man?" April asked, failing to notice how the glass window was sliding down behind her, and a grabber prepared to snatch her up. I screamed against his hand and tried to bite down on his meaty fingers.

"Ah, Miss O'Neil, So brilliant yet so naive. I will truly miss working with you." He said in a dark tone.

"What? You mean I'm fired." April asked in a worried shocked tone. I wanted to hit her upside the head. NO! He's going to kill us! I thought you were the genius of the family! Stockmen's right about one thing you really are naive. Stockmen took my shoulder roughly and pushed me into April, how wrapped an arm around my shoulders tightly.

"In a manner of speaking yes." He said and reached into his pocket, pushing a button. Soon me and April were ripped apart by two claws, both lifting us up into the air. I called out a few choice words as we were suspended over a row of mousers. I called out painfully as I was dropped on my back, my head cracking against the ground with a sickening sound. April landed on her stomach next to me, lab coat ripped and groaning. She looked up with a gasp as I laid there, still a bit dazed. "I'm sorry ladies, but you've seen too much and I have…trust issues." He said and began typing on the computer after fixing his tie arrogantly. Soon all the Mousers came to life around us. I sat up as quickly as I could without making myself dizzy. April was already up and had shed her coat. We both began backing away from the mini-T-Rex like robots. April began looking around before she found a fire extinguisher. "Stand back I know how to use this!" She called but one still approached as she brandished the nozzle. She gritted her teeth a fired the foam at it, but it kept coming at her. I gritted my teeth as well as I looked around. I gasped another extinguisher and slammed it into one's head, just as April had the same thought. WE began trying to fight off as many as possible before they bit through the canisters, exploding them. Soon a fog from the foam filled the air and grabbed my aunt's hand, pulling her along as I ran up the side of the crevice like assembly line. I looped around a jumped down another path. "You can run Ladies. But you cannot hide from my Mousers." He chuckled at us and April pulled a switched that opened the door leading to the sewers. We both stumbled into the water as we tried to see through the smoke.

"Gross" I hissed under my breath as we stand, taking each other's hand and began to run, my other hand clutching my bag strap. We ran for a while before it opened up into a chamber with many different paths to take. We turned around frantically.

"Which way out?!" April hissed in panic as we searched.

"Doesn't matter right now!" I said pulling her down one. "Just so long as we get away from those things!" I growled. We both began looking around to see if they were following, both failing horrible in looking ahead of us. April screamed as we skidded to a stop just before running into a pair of those things. "Move move move!" I said pushing in the other direction, but we were blocked from the other side to. "Down there!" I said pushing her behind me to run down that corridor. April tripped, falling into the water and I turned to face the robots approaching. I doubted my pepper spray would do anything against these things so I pulled the pocket knife April got for me as we both began backing up against a boarded up path. April began pulling at the planks so we could escape.

"I'm sorry I got you into this Kerry!" April said.

"I-It's ok April." I said my voice quivering.

"Your mom's going to kill me!" She said. "You know if we could live through this"

"Doubt it, she wouldn't even notice!" I said my voice getting a bit higher pitched. April let out a high pitched scream as they launched at us and I stumbled back next to her, my eyes squeezing shut. There was no pain as we were ripped apart; instead there were sounds of crunching metal and battle cries. I peeked my eyes open as see four shadowy figures fighting off the Mousers. I let out a tense breath. The figures made quick work of the robots before putting away their weapons. They began to approach us cautiously.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" April said thankfully as I tried to calm my fast beating heart. "You saved our…our…our…Ehhh" April said, trailing off as she fainted at the sight of, get this I'm being totally serious, A giant turtle leaning down and asking us: "How it's going?"

I froze my eyes wide, lips pressed tightly together, and staring at the four giant turtles with masks on their face.

"Hey, so, can I keep her?" The orange masked one asked in a surfer accent. I began making a high pitched noise from the back of my throat. "Whhhhoa is the other one ok?" Another high pitch sound.

"I think she's going into shock." The purple one said in a knowledgeable tone. "Miss, are you ok?" He asked me and received another high pitched sound.

"Umm should she be holding that knife in a state like this?" A third said approaching cautiously, he had a blue mask on and two swords on his back.

"Probably not." Answered the purple one. They all just looked at me causing an even higher pitched noise to escape. "So ummm, who's going to take it from her?" He continued. Finally the red masked and final turtle approached me.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" He said and ripped the knife from my hand, me not moving a muscle to stop him. He closed to knife before putting it into a pocket on my grey cargo capris pants, that were covering in paint stains (which is normal) and sewer water (not so normal). "There." He said and I began to squeak even louder.

"Umm ok Miss. We honestly mean you and your friend no harm." The blue one said approaching a bit cautiously. "But we need to take both you and her to our dad to get you checked out…ok?" I was quiet. "Ok?" He asked again and I squeaked in response. "Is that a yes or a no?" He asked and I simply nodded my head slowly two times. "Um ok…can you walk?" I stood up shakily in response, while he held my elbow for support. That caused me to squeak more.

"Man, she's a riot!" The orange one laughed carrying my aunt in his arms.

"C-C" I tried to say as they began to lead me through the sewer.

"Aw man dudes! The little dudette's trying to say something." He said with a grin and they all turn to me.

"C-c-careful w-w-w-with m-my aunt M-M-Mr. T-t-t-t-t-t-t-tur-tur-turtle" I said trying to get the word turtle through my lips. Man I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

"Oh so this ladies your aunt! Cool!" The orange one cheered. "We've never had an aunt! It is cool? Is she nice or mean?" He asked me and I slowly began to regain my speech.

"S-she's really nice. A-a-and I-I g-guess it's p-pretty cool." I answer, my curiosity about them making me vocal again.

"What's your name miss?" The purple one asked me.

"I-I'm Kerry." I said shyly. "A-Kerry Medina."

"Nice to meet you Miss Medina. My name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo." Introduced the blue one. "These are my brothers, Donatello or as we call him, Don or Donnie." He said motioning to the purple one who gave me a wave. "That's Mikey, or Michelangelo." He said pointing to the one carrying April, and said turtle grinned brightly at me. "Lastly this is my brother Raphael, or Raph as we call him." He said pointing to the red bandanna one that closed my pocket knife. He didn't look in my direction. "We're going to see our father, Master Splinter."

"Y…You all have r-renaissance a-art-artists names." I murmured my hands clutching my bag strap my eyes on the ground.

"Yeah our dad got them from a book he fished from a storm drain." The pur-… I mean Donatello said to me and I nodded.

"I like them." I said softly. "Is your dad a…turtle too?" They all looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Not…exactly." Leonardo said.

"A-And b-by that you mean n-not at all." I pointed out shyly. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly before Donatello twisted a pipe which caused a keypad to pop out. He typed in a musical sounding pass code. "Oh wait guys! We forgot to blindfold her!" He said slapping his forehead.

"Well too late for that!" Raphael scoffed.

"I would say so!" A wizened voice said. I turned and I began my reenactment of a deer in headlights again. The squeaking once more began. "Not only did you disobey my direct orders, you also bring back two humans." The giant rat said. Yeah that's right; their dad is a rat and their turtles. Biology makes no sense! What was their mother a honey badger?! "And why is that one making such an irritating noise?" He asked looking at me, causing my squeaking to increase in pitch and duration. "Miss will you please stop that….miss?" He said trying to get my attention. Leonardo came forward.

"Sorry Sensei, I think this is how she deals with shock." He apologized and I felt a pair of arms toss me over their shoulder.

"Come on squeaky" Raphael said carrying me over his shoulder to a chair. Michelangelo placed my aunt on the couch as Donatello began looking us over, starting with me. All he found was a big lump on the back of my head and got Michelangelo to bring me an ice pack in a towel. April was fine except for passing out of course. My squeaking stopped when the giant rat brought me some tea and told me their story of how the turtles came to be. They had been pet shop turtles that had been bought by a little boy. There had been an accident involving a blind man and a truck after a Good Samaritan pushed the blind man out of the way, pushing the boy with his turtles and causing him to drop them. They drifted into a storm drain where they fell into the sewer. The truck had apparently had some sort of ooze type stuff in a canister fall out and drift behind them. It crashed on top of them, effectively covering the poor things. Master Splinter, who was a regular rat at the time, took pity on them and took them in. As he gathered him he had also gotten some of the ooze on him. Leo came over to show me the broken canister which they retrieved later on as a momento. Master Splinter continued in saying that after he awoke that he and the turtles had grown twice their original size. And that soon they began to develop more and more each day until finally, one day, one of them spoke! Ever since they began to become more human like in their speech and movements. Eventually he began teaching them Ninjutsu in order to protect themselves, though I couldn't understand where Splinter had learned Ninjutsu in the first place. After a while I finally calmed down enough to speak coherently.

"My names Kerry Medina and I've been living with my Aunt April for a little over a month now. I'm originally from Texas where I lived with, well not lived with, but lived in my mom's house. I recently came to New York to go to a special art school." I introduced myself in almost a rehearsed manner, remembering a similar speech I had to due on my first day, in every single class despite it basically being the same people each time. The rat, or Master Splinter as I was informed, nodded.

"It is a rather….unexpected pleasure Miss Medina." Master Splinter said. "And do not misinterpret this as displeasure at you personally, but it is also unfortunate." I almost choked on my tea when he said that. I was about to question when April groaned awake. I set my tea aside and rushed over to her, kneeling by the couch. I stroked her brow gently.

"mmmm, Kerry?" She asked and I smiled gently at her.

"Yeah Auntie it's me." I said keeping my caresses going, knowing she's about to have another shock.

"Aw man Kerr' I just had the weirdest dream! Turtles fight robots! Did I fall asleep watching T.V. again?" she asked exasperated and tried to sit up. "That was the weirdest thing…I've…ever…._seen_" She squeaked as she saw the turtle brothers standing behind me. Michelangelo winked and clicked his tongue at her. April began to look around when Michelangelo leaned down next to my head to greet April before I could tell him no.

"Hi!" He chirped which caused April to scream, scaring Mikey and making him scream in my ear which made me scream in pain. "Man don't do that I almost jumped outta my shell." I glared at him rubbing my ear.

"And I almost went deaf!" I said rubbing the said body part woefully. April slowly began to hyperventilate. Was that how I was acting? Wow I should apologize later.

" . !" April said clutching to pillow to her chest. She then slammed it over her head. "I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep, and I'm asleep…." She repeated.

"This isn't going over to well" Donatello said with a sigh.

"Well we don't have an experience talking to humans!" Michelangelo defended. "It's going to take a little time."

"Yeah because that's the problem." I scoff a little. April kept up her mantra and Mikey yawned.

"Man she's making me sleepy." He complained slightly. Raphael seemed to get irritated at this nonsense and taped April on the shoulder.

"Hey, what do you know about those mouser robot things?" He asked her in a surprisingly calm way. I established that Raphael was a bit of a hot head. April seemed to calm down at the simple question a bit, long enough to come up with a coherent answer.

"We'll, at first I thought they were for cleaning up the cities rat problem. But then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said-…oh no." April said cutting herself off as a wave of panic overcame her. "I'm talking to it." She squeaked.

"What?" Leonardo asked growing a bit concerned. My aunts not crazy I promise you…she's just a bit of a spaz at times.

"I'm talking to it, to you! OK April, you're talking to a giant three fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming!" She said lifting a finger as she came to a (wrong) conclusion. "So everything's okay." She drawled out, a relaxed expression came on her face though it looked a bit…'on the edge' if you know what I mean. "Hello!" She chirped at Leonardo, giving him a wave.

"Ummm, Hello…April." Leonardo said as if unsure if my aunt was truly 'okay'. "How are you…doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm fine!" She said in a crazy way. "Everything's absolutely great! Isn't it Kerry!?" She asked me with a creepy sunshine and rainbows smile. I could only nod slowly, fearing for my aunt's mental well-being. I heard the tap of a cane from behind us and I turned to see Master Splinter. "OH!" My Aunt gasped.

"Well then you're ready to answer some questions." Master Splinter said stopping in front of the couch. April tensed all over.

"You're…you are…"April shuddered and sure enough, her head flopped back against the couch as she once again passed out. I wondered if all this passing out was good for her health or not. Or if it's unhealthy that I haven't passed out.

"Wow Master Sprinter, you sure have a way with the ladies" Donatello said sarcastically while Leonardo held his head in out right annoyance. "Now what do we do?"

"Let's nudge her." Leonardo said helpfully but I shook my head.

"She's a heavy sleeper, won't work." I murmured.

"I can snap her out of it! " Raphael said threateningly.

"Raphael no!" Master Splinter scolded. I looked around for a certain orange masked turtle and saw him heading to a lawn chair with a music player.

"Get me when she wakes up." He said and pressed play, closing his eyes as he listened to the music. The others turned to me.

"Do you know anything of the mousers?" Donatello asked me and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a sixteen year old art student…robotics is kind of out of my league thanks." I said. "Aprils the one that works there, I just hang around after school, drawing or helping her out with paperwork."

"Why don't you just head home after school? You could have avoided all this mess." Leonardo said as he helped me back to my seat and got me a fresh cup of tea. I think they were worried I'd go into more shock so they were trying to get something in me, especially now that Leonardo added some sugar to my jasmine tea. I sipped as they looked to me for an answer.

"I don't like driving in New York. I haven't got used to the craziness yet. It's a little different from Texas in most places." I said to them.

"I am sorry Miss Morina." Splinter said. "It must be hard on a young girl being uprooted and moved to somewhere so different."

"It's ok really. I have a blessed life. Besides…I have April." I said smiling. We heard groaning and noticed my Aunt was once again becoming conscious. I got up and went to her, thinking a familiar face would calm her. Soon we got her chilled out and Leonardo brought her a cup of their awesome tea. Seriously this stuff can get addicting! Raphael went and got Mikey back over with us and he was a bit hesitant that April wasn't going to scream at him again.

"So…you ok now?" He asked her slowly as if talking to a crazy person. If this bothered April she didn't show it at all. She turned to him and nodded.

"Yes thanks. I've decided this is a very long dream I keep not waking up from. Or," April began and looked to her cup of tea. "This is the strangest thing to ever happen to me." I sat down next to her and pulled out my sketch pad, knowing she was about to get the life story talk. But it was different from my talk. I simply got an explanation of their existence, not a warning.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world." He turned to his sons. "You have placed us all in great danger."

"But Master Splinter, they were in danger and we helped them." Leonardo said turning to his father in confusion from his spot on the floor next to his Masters chair.

"Yeah, aren't you always teaching us to do the right thing?" Raphael said and Master Splinter turned to him.

"As you grow older you will find that there are many ways to 'do the right thing.'" He said then sighed looking down. "But there is no going back." He looked towards me and my Aunt. "I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy." I looked up shocked and so did my Aunt.

"Oh! I would never tell anyone! And I mean who would believe us!" She said motioning to everything around her as if the emphasize the situation. Donatello snickered.

"She has a point." Donatello said with a smirk. Michelangelo smirked too and began flexing in front of me.

"Yeah! We're unbelievable!" He called out with a grin as Raphael walked up to him with a sigh.

"Where's your off switch?" He asked him then looked to me. "What about squeaky over there? Can we trust her?" I scoffed at him, putting my hands on my hips.

"What kind of person do you think I am? Why would I go around telling people a secret that isn't my own to tell? Especially when it's something as important as this." I murmured. Raphael smirked in response.

"She's got guts, spunky too." He grinned. "I like that." I scoffed again and looked away from him.

"But really, we promise." April said cutting in, putting one hand over her heart and one on my shoulder. Master Splinter came over to us and knelt in front of my first. He stared deeply into my green eyes. I was beginning to get nervous until he moved on to April. After another long moment he spoke.

"I believe you both." He said with a nod. Leonardo came next to him and stared at me for a bit, since Master Splinter was still staring at April.

"Is this another lesson master?" He asked turning to him. "How to sense the truth?"

"No, it's called trusting your gut" Master replied with a smirk. I grinned, I liked this guy!

"So wait, if I'm keeping your secret….what exactly is it?" April asked. "Just who are you people, erm Turtles, erm whatever!" She said confusing herself. I sighed slightly as the story from earlier restarted and I focused on my sketch book. I began drawing the first thing that came to mind, fragments of the story. Four baby turtles in a glass jar, the teen saving the old man, the crash, the babies and the ooze flowing into the sewer drain. Master Splinter in rat form finding the four baby turtles, covered in the glowing ooze. It drew him collecting them up with care. Under that I drew them sleeping together in a burrow. Then I drew Master Splinter awaking in shock to find him and the baby turtles grown up. I drew a picture of the four turtles following in a line behind their new father and one of the turtles speaking for the first time. The boys being trained. And then, since I knew nothing that happened in-between then and now, I drew this scene. I drew Sensei sitting on the floor speaking to my aunt while the boys stood around with various expressions. All these were just quick outlines for now as I tried to keep up with the story. Man I was using up a lot of paper, maybe I should make this my Turtle Book. "Turtles Forever!" I heard, jolting me from my daze. I get like that when drawing, tuning everything out around me and focusing on my own little imaginary world. I saw the boys all high fiving enthusiastically. I took a mental picture and reminded myself to draw that too later. Mikey might get a kick out of it so I'd probably give it to him in the end.

"Or something like that, which we all yell out at once." Mikey said leaning against the couch. Raphael came and sat in-between me and April, one arm behind me on the back of the couch.

"First rule, ignore Mikey, your life will be much easier." He joked then tried to peek at my drawings. I hid them and scowled at him slightly, more playfully then anything. I really don't like many people seeing unfinished work. He grinned and ruffled my dark hair a bit before turning back to the conversation.

"So we have remained in secret. And that is our story." Master Splinter said and I raised a hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa plot hole! How did you know martial arts…no offense intended." I murmured and Master Splinter chuckled at me.

"That is a story for another time."

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" We heard Mikey call out and I put my stuff away into my bag and got up with everybody to look at the wall of TV's. I stood by Leonardo as the news report played.

"_And the police are completely baffled at the bank robbery boldly committed today in broad daylight. If you have any information please call the crime stopped hotline." _The reporter said over a montage of the damage caused by whoever, or whatever, broke into the bank.

"So, anyone wants to take a wild guess that did this." Mikey scoffed as a picture of familiar tracks came into view.

"He's not exactly being very subtle is he?" I scoffed putting my hands on my hips. April step forward her hand on her hips as well, huh that's where I got it from, glaring at the screen.

"That must be when I heard Stockman talking about!" She said and turned to us. "He has the mousers robbing banks!"

"What do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raphael asked from the coach, never having moved from his spot. April scoffed wrapping an arm around her self.

"He's a genius, but he's also nuts!" She said and I scoffed, about time April! I always hated the guy. "I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious, he turned the mousers on me and Kerry."

"But luckily, we ran into you guys. Thanks again by the way." I said moving to stand by my aunt and facing the guys.

"He destroyed our old lair!" Leonardo said. I remember being told that their old home had been turned to ruins by the mousers. One more reason to hate them, the little monsters.

"Must have been one of his mouser test runs!" April growled softly.

"But that was our home!" Mikey said and I frowned. I keep forgetting about their age, I thought about if we lost our apartment and I didn't like my feelings I got in response. It's hard on younger people to suddenly be uprooted.

"And now he's graduated to banks!" Donatello said. Raphael stood up and began twirling those weird fork things that were attached to his belt. I took a step behind Leonardo, a bit nervous at that.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go shut down mouser central." Raphael said. He made and X with his weapons and grinned. "Permanently." He said dramatically and Mikey laughed.

"I just love those action movie lines. You write that yourself?" He sighed with his arms crossed. Next to him April seemed to be deep in thought.

"It won't be easy." She murmured. "Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up to the minute security tech." She said and I gave a sad nod. I couldn't even sneak into the workroom to grab a soda without being caught. I was allowed soda of course I just had to have an 'escort' whenever walking somewhere. That was stupid so I would always try and go myself.

"Tch! Bring it on! Let me introduce our own secret weapon!" Mikey said approaching Donatello from behind and tossing an arm around the turtles shoulder. "The Techno Turtle himself, Donatelloooo. Take a bow Don." The geeky teen blushed a bit and looked sheepish.

"A-Aw cut it out." He said blushing darkly and mumbling shyly. That's cute. Obviously the battle ready turtle didn't think so.

"Can we go, please?" Raphael growled, literally trembling in anticipation. I shrugged and made a move to go to the door. I felt April grab my shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" April asked. I gaped at her, was she seriously not going to let me go?! After all this?!

"To go kick some butt!" I said and made a move to leave again but she pulled me back once more.

"Oh no you're not young lady!" She scolded me and made me sit on the couch. "You're going to sit here with Master Splinter and stay out of trouble."

"But I want to help April!" I complained standing up. I put my hands on my hips with a soft growl. "You can't expect me to just sit here!"

"You can't fight! I have to go because I know all the pass codes to the mousers and the tech. You'll only get hurt Kerry!"

"I'm not a child!"

"Your 16! I'm your guardian and you're staying here, that's final!" April said and marched away leaving me in shock. April never pulled the whole 'I'm an adult and you're a teenager' card on me. Of course we've never really fought before either so she never had a reason to. I felt hurt and utterly useless now. I was going to have to just sit here and let my new friends and my aunt go off into danger without me! I hate this. Each of the boys passed me with sympathetic looks that said they've been there before. Mikey gave me a bear hug I didn't expect, promising me a bunch of 'super-fantastic-awesome adventures' together in the future. I smiled softly and gave the big teddy bear of a turtle a hug back. Donatello patted my back as he passed. Raphael looked just about the most sympathetic with my situation. I guess he's felt the way I do plenty of times. We both have the primal instinct to protect our family and hate it when we can't. He put a hand on my head affectionately before following his brothers and April. Leonardo looked to me, pausing next to my still frame.

"Kerry, I know that this isn't what you want but honestly…it is for the best." Leonardo said in a way that made me think he was scared I'd snap at him too. "April's only looking out for you like she's supposed to, it might suck but I think later on you'll see where she's coming from." He said and then looked at me awkwardly and I mirrored the action. Were we supposed to hug or…something? I mean we only met a couple hours ago and here he is giving me profound advice. Sure Mikey gave me a hug but he's…Mikey. We ended up shaking hands, a bit awkwardly at first, and he headed out. I watched them until they were out of sight and then some. I growled softly, tossing my tote bag back on the couch. I'm too mad to finish my drawings right now. I sat on the floor next to the couch and brought my knees to my chest. I clutched them slightly as I felt hot liquid fill my green eyes. Oh gosh not now! I have a really embarrassing habit of crying when I'm really mad or upset. It's so annoying! When I'm mildly mad or simply annoyed I'm fine but when I'm passionate about what I'm arguing for or I'm simply pissed beyond of being simply 'mad' then It's like water works. My voice gets all quivery and thick, you know that annoying 'I'm about to break down a cry my eyes out' voice when I'm not about to 'break down and cry'. I heard the click of a cane and a clawed hand on my head. I looked up at Master Splinter as he watched me with knowing eyes. I felt more embarrassment and wiped furiously at my eyes.

"Come Miss Kerry." He said and began walking to the back of the lair. I stood up, having no clue what else to do, and followed him. We ended up in a dojo of sorts, much like the one my self-defense classes take place in. Master Splinter sat down on a tatami mat I believe they were called. He motioned to one of the four in front of him. I guessed this is where the boys meditate with their master. I learned about Japanese culture, along with many others, thanks to my mom. Japanese culture was always one of my favorite along with Greek, Egyptian, and Norse culture and mythology. April is always impressed with my accumulation of knowledge like that and said I'm just like my mom in that way. Well at least I have some way besides my green eyes to claim me and mom are related.

"You are very much like my second oldest, Raphael in some ways. You are passionate about family, willing to risk everything to protect the ones you love and consider family. But even this honorable trait can lead to ruin. At the same time you are brash and get narrow minded when it comes to this." I looked down a bit ashamed and embarrassed. Scratch that a lot ashamed and embarrassed. "You're an emotion fueled being, and it would cloud your judgment more if not for your…other qualities." I looked up a bit shocked now. Where was he going with all this? And how did he know so much about me in such a short time? "You are much calmer than my son, tamed by your empathetic nature, much like my son Michelangelo. You're open and trusting though on a lesser level than him. He is also artistic like you, creative in many ways. But you are held back from making friends due to your reclusive attitude, a fear acceptance from others as well as your inability to give your trust over completely. You feel as if you are not good enough. This is like Donatello, such a shy and distant boy. You are also like my oldest, Leonardo. You have within you the brilliant and clever mind that sets you apart from others. You see things differently, and it comes as a gift and a burden. You feel like the world is on your shoulders and you alone must bare it. You feel accountable for everyone else's mistakes and failures. But you are also different from my son as well. You know when enough is enough, and when guilt over things uncontrollable is necessary." He got all this from simply speaking with me for a few hours.

"Master Splinter…I mean no disrespect but…where are you going with all this." I asked shyly, lifting my head, which had lowered in shame towards the beginning of the rant.

"You are so much like my sons, and yet you are so different." Master Splinter summed up for me. "But there is one thing above all that all of you have in common." His brown eyes bored into mine deeply, as if seeing straight down into my shaking and trembling soul. "You have a flame, a burning determination and inner strength. You have a warrior's soul and heart." He said and gave me a smile. "Which is why, I am going to train you if you wish me too." Everything froze. He, he was offering to teach me Ninjutsu? A-A way to fight and defend not only me but my family?

"B-But why?" I found myself gasping out. "I'm just a girl, a nobody, someone who just randomly popped up in your life. Why should I be trained by you?"

"My family's life seems to be becoming more dangerous b the second, as well as being intertwined with you and your aunts now." He said with a grave nod. "Danger is surely ahead of you in your future. Simple 'defense' classes are not enough." He looked me in the eye again. "So Miss Kerry, what is your decision? If you say yes I will find ways to convince your Aunt to agree, which I'm sure she'll be more than happy too." I thought about it for a while actually. Was this a good idea? Then I thought of the boys and my aunt out there right now, in danger, without me there. If anything happened to my aunt I don't know what I would do…my decision was made.

"Master Splinter, I wish for you to train me. I give you my all."

* * *

It was three hours before the others got back and the time was used mostly for the beginning of my training. I didn't have to necessarily start from scratch due to my classes. I knew most of the stretches he wanted me to practice and the ones I didn't know I was determined to learn. We would focus on stretching, breathing, and medication for my first few lessons. No fighting for me anytime soon I think. But it won't be as long as it normally would thank goodness. It turns out, I like meditating a lot! It's…a different experience than I ever thought possible. I simply existed, and sometimes, it was like existing on an entirely different plane of existence. It's very difficult to explain so I'm not even going to try, but just know, I love it! Master Splinter also wished for my training to not only be taught by him, but his sons too. It was more for their benefit than mine. It might give them some much needed skills that one can only learn from teaching someone else. Also it might help me in the sense of 'mixing it up' once in awhile. I was very amused when Sensei said that relatively modern phrase. About two and half hours of the stretching, meditation, and breathing exercises he called it to an end. He didn't want to overwork me on my first day. We'd have to talk to April about getting a schedule down. I smiled and went back to my one true love, my sketch book. I slowly began putting details on the picture, adding in more details to the picture, shading, and darkening the lines up. I even let Master Splinter take a peek, the very thing Raphael tried earlier. What can I say, the rat wiggled into my heart. I was scared I upset him when he didn't say anything but then he smiled softly. He touched the picture lightly and then patted my head.

"It's very nice Miss Kerry" He said then left me to continue. It was settled I was giving it to him when I was done! Definitely!

"We're back from kicking butt and taking names!" I heard a surfer accented voice say from the door. I put my pad down and stood up quickly. I whirled around and sure enough, in came a very victorious looking group. I felt tears enter my eyes. "Aunt April!" I called out. Yeah I cry when I'm super happy to! Sue me! I flew across the room, bursting past the turtles to launch into the waiting arms of my aunt. April hugged me close, rocking back on her feet a bit from the force of my hug.

"Whoa! Wait, are these happy tears or 'I'm mad and been crying this entire time' tears?" I heard her ask and I chuckled.

"What do you think!?" I scoffed and she laughed a bit, hugging me a bit closer. "I was worried."

"I know you were, I'm sorry for making you stay behind but-…"

"I know, it was for the best and my safety." I said and threw Leonardo a glance, he turned beet red in the cheeks and looked pleased with himself. Heard a huff behind me and turned to see Mikey looking hurt.

"No hugs for your favorite nunchu-…" Mikey said but was interrupted as I gave him a hug around his neck. He grinned and swung me around. "Radical!" He said and spun me around in the hug. I laughed as he released me, walking around dizzily until Raphael steadied me with a laugh.

"Careful Mike! She's going to toss cookies if you do that again." I chuckle and leapt up to give him a hug too, which he didn't return until he got over his confusion. I then hugged Donatello who stuttered and blushed a bit. I moved to hug Leonardo, who was holding out a hand awkwardly as I turned to him. I smirked slightly and I saw him crack a smile before opening his arms and I hugged him too. We were all grinning when we heard Master approach from behind.

"Master!" The boys yelled and all hugged their father. They all began to talk animatedly about what happened.

"Alright my sons, all right. One at a time, we all have had an animated evening let's all sit down and I'll prepare some tea and something to eat."

"I'll do it Master Splinter" I said at the same time Leonardo said, "I'll do it father." We looked to each other sheepishly.

"All right both of you." Master Splinter chuckled. Leonardo touched my back and began leading me to the kitchen, behind us I heard Raphael call out to us.

"Kerry! Make sure he doesn't do the cooking please!" He called and his brothers all burst out laughing at Leonardo's expense. I looked to the blue masked turtle.

"Can't cook?" I asked him. He looked sheepish.

"Not even toast." He coughed slightly and I laughed, patting him on the back.

"It's ok Leonardo." I said and he looked to me. "I got your back." He grinned at me and nodded.

* * *

Soon after Leonardo made the tea, I made some snack food platters for the hungry teenage boys, and the story had been told we were sitting around waiting for the news to come on. Master Splinter told the others about his decision to train me and to let the boys take a crack at being 'senpai', or a type of 'higher ranked students'.

"You serious?" Leonardo asked, his eyes wide behind his mask.

"I'm a Senpai?! Mikey asked with a grin. "Finally!"

"Are you sure?" Donatello asked me.

"This is going to rock!" Raph laughed.

They boys were enthusiastic at the prospect and openly welcomed me to the team. Leonardo seemed excited at teaching a pupil. Raphael just wanted to show off his fighting skills to a 'novice'. Michelangelo was excited about having a 'girl team member.' And of course Donatello was just welcoming, saying he was also excited to teach me what he knew. April on the other hand…

"What?!" She said standing up looking at Master Splinter. "What are you thinking? She's a 16 year old girl. Why would she need to learn martial arts?"

"The same reason you wanted her to learn self-defense." Master Splinter said and April got quiet, she turned to me and we had a stare off. Finally I came out victorious as she sighed and turned to Master splinter.

"Fine, you have my consent, but if her grades began dropping or anything she's done." I sprung up to hug her around the neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I squeal and Raphael laughed.

"Squeak's back!" He chuckled and I tossed a pillow at him, which of course he dodged.

"Relax April, We'll help her on her school stuff too if it becomes a problem." Donatello said shooting a grin to me. Sweet! I get a genius tutor! I'm so acing physics now!

"OK ok, besides that means I get free baby sitters." April said and I gaped at her. The boys laughed as she was less successful at dodging a flying pillow to the face. Everyone calmed down and it was settled that I'd come by everyday after school. Donatello or one of the boys would pick me up in the sewer slider from an abandoned alley way manhole near my school. After one of the boys would also take me home. I felt like an ambassador to another country with all this 'handing off' and body-guarding. Was I that pathetic?We all looked up as a newscast of today's escapades came on.

"And the police are completely perplexed about the sudden destruction of the Stocktronics Building and the disappearance of Dr. Baxter Stockman."

Splinter turned to my aunt with a worried gaze. "What will you do now, Miss O'Neil? You are most certainly out of a job." He said and I frowned.

"I'm not exactly sure." She murmured softly and Donatello grinned at her.

"We'll help you get back on your feet!" He said helpfully as Raphael pulled me to my feet from my spot on the floor.

"You guys! You've all been…great! And by guys I mean four big green talking turtles and a giant talking rat." She said putting a hand on Splinters shoulder. Leonardo smiled brightly at us all before holding out his cup.

"Here's to the new team!" He cheered and we all put our glasses together, April and I's on top of theirs. We lifted them with a cheer.

* * *

And that's how I met the turtles, the guys who would become my best friend and worst enemies at the same time. Laughter, yelling, and crying both happy and sad were in store for me. At first I thought I was an outsider in their world of almost science fiction. But that didn't turn out to be the case at all. The strings of fate had long ago bound us together, before any of us were even born.

My name is Kerry Medina, and this is my story. This is my life. And whether it be for better or worse, the storm is coming.


	2. Chapter 2: Pedagogy

Hey Guys~! Thanks so much for the wonderful responses to the first chapter! I'm so glad you like it! Northie love you lots Dorkfish!

I will be answering Reviews in the chapter heading just a heads up! Remember to Read and Review. Thank you!

* * *

"In all the works on pedagogy that ever I read — and they have been many, big, and heavy — I don't remember that any one has advocated a system of teaching by practical jokes, mostly cruel. That, however, describes the method of our great teacher, Experience."  
― Charles Sanders Peirce

* * *

"Good Kerry, but put a little more force behind it ok?" Donatello said softly as he held the punching bag. Today he was helping me with not only my physics homework but keeping my balance while doing powerful kicks. It's been exactly one month since I met the turtles and began my training. Master Splinter kept his word and made sure my grades came first. We'd spend an hour on my school work, more if needed, and then the rest of the time was spent on training.

Though Mikey, my 'wind down time instructor', made sure I had time to relax. Though most of the time it consisted of us playing Portal 2 co-op or one of the Kingdom Hearts game while eating junk food. Mikey was also my 'Speed and Agility Instructor'. He said he was going to have me flipping around the room like a monkey in no time.

Raphael was more of my 'Power Instructor' working on my punches and kicks and how to not only make them strong enough to cause an effect on my enemy but conserve energy.

Donatello was my tutor and my 'Balance Instructor' and boy did he have his work cut out for him in both jobs. I'm not that great in my Honors Chemistry, Advanced Physics, or my Pre-Calculus classes if my barely passing grades are any indication. He asked why I was taking them and I said it was a requirement for my school for all the students to be enrolled in the art program, or any special program that is. That's why the art program isn't that big and I almost didn't get in. You had to be passing advanced classes. And then as my 'balance instructor' he found out I'm a complete and total klutz. I'm not kidding, in power puff football back home in Texas we were practicing in the gym due to rain and I just did a perfect catch and was heading back when I tripped over one of the painted on lines on the court. Yeah that's right, the painted on lines, I tripped over them! Not only that but the football came back down and hit my head. Poor Donnie got the tough job.

Leonardo was by far my favorite instructor. He was my 'Stealth and Meditation Instructor'. He was teaching me how to be silent and swift. He was also going to teach me how to do that whole disappearing act thing they do. Master Splinter was very proud of his sons and their teaching abilities and me for learning quickly. They all had such different styles in teaching. Mikey was the fun teacher who you're Facebook friends with. Raphael is that really scary coach that's secretly a real softy and only wants the best for you (I'm not kidding you!). Donatello is that geeky teacher that everyone loves but completely walks all over, though I would never dream of doing that! Leonardo is that strict no nonsense teacher, that you have this…odd urge to make proud. To prove that their hard work is doing the impossible and you're actually learning something. It was amazing and I often apologized how a lot of their time was going to me but they all insisted it was no big deal. They enjoyed not only my company but the skills they gained from teaching. They were happy to have a friend, just like I was.

"R-Right sorry Donatello. I-I just can't put too much power into it without ending up on my butt." I sighed running a hand through my super short black hair, thankful for its length now.

"It's ok Kerry'" Donatello encouraged me. "No one's perfect. I had the same problem too. Here, Leo come hold the bag!" He called over to his meditating brother. Leonardo cracked an eye open and nodded. He stood and made his way over before standing behind the bag. Donatello held my back then looked at me shyly. I chuckled and nodded a go ahead. He gripped my thigh right above the knee. He helped me hold it a bit high and kept it there while I kicked. After a few tries he let me do it on my own. I stumbled a bit but otherwise got it. "There you go Kerr'! See, you're doing just fine. Want to take a break? You've been going nonstop ever since you go in here." He asked me and I smiled. See what I mean about pushover? I nodded, feeling a bit too tense today. Before all this stretching, I had a math exam and I had been stressing. But thanks to Donatello I passed with an 88! Leonardo led me to his mat and sat me down.

"Don and I will be right back Kerry; we have to talk to Master about your training regimen for when you advance. Just watch Raph and Mikey spar for bit okay?" Leonardo said and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, I'm not a child." I chuckled a bit and he grinned.

"We know, we're just protective and mother hens over our first friend indulge us ok?" Leonardo joked back and walked away. I smiled and shook my head. I didn't want to cry in front of any of them but that just made me so happy. I had friends! And not only that but they cared so much about me! I-I just…have no words for how appreciative I am to them for this simple fact, much less all their doing for me. I shook my head again and looked up to watch Mikey and Raphael spar. Man, Mikey's really in the zone today! But I think's Raphael's fuse is being lit. I winced as he went flying into a pile of boxes.

"Nice fall Raphael!" Michelangelo said pretending to dust his hands off. "You can always come back if you more of that." He chuckled and I sighed. Mikey knows he is just going to get his butt kicked later on for these comments, so why did he find it fun? Raphael growled a bit jumping up and tossing a box from his head.

"You've had it Mikey!" He growled, though there was still a hint of good humor in his tone. "Bro or no you gotta go!" He launched himself at Mikey who was cleaning his knuckles on his…his...what's that word Donatello used? Oh! Carapace! That's it.

"Whoa great reverse punch!" He said jumping out of the way, Raph came at him again, attack at the ready. "Nice roundhouse kick too." Mikey laughed again dodging under Raph's punch. "And a good Dragon punch, but… you're just a little too…-" Mikey said dodging then smacking Raph's back. "Slow!" Raph slammed into the ledge of the fighting ring. "Actually, much too slow!" Raphael turned and growled slightly. He ran at Mike and punched him right in the jaw, sending Mikey flying. He began rubbing his jaw. Raphael barely gave him time to get up before he was kicking and swinging furiously. I felt hands grab me under my arms and yank me up out of the arena. Donatello looked on in worry as he lifted me with ease.

"What in the world is going on?" He asked as he set me down and led me to where Leonardo and Master were watching in shock.

"I-I don't know Donatello, Raphael just kind of lost it. Though Mikey was kind of pushing his buttons." I murmured.

"When is Mikey not pushing his buttons?" Leonardo sighed slightly. Raphael gave a sudden call.

"You think you're better than me?!" Raphael hissed. He jumped at Mikey again and locked hands with him. "Well do you?!"

"No bro, you're just too cocky Raph!" Mikey said grinning as if this was still a game. He moved out of Raphael's way causing him to go flying into a table, breaking it into a million pieces. I put a hand to my mouth, whoa good thing they come with shells. If that was me I'd be crying for the next week! "Winner and still Champion Michelangelo!" He said raising his fists above his head in cheer. I froze seeing Raphael pick up a lead pipe and stand up behind him. Leonardo grabbed Master Splinter's shoulder and Donatello put me behind him.

"No, no, no. You...You!" He growled and launched himself at Mikey. He pinned him down with his knee and raised the lead pipe. He was going to kill Mikey! I ran forward with my other teachers. Leonardo grasped Raphael's raised arm in a tight hold while I leaned over Mikey, hands clutching his, as I looked up at Raphael's blazing eyes in horror.

"Raphael!" Leonardo scolded in a growl. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Mikey are you ok?" Donatello asked from the other side of Mikey. "What were you thinking Raph!?" Raphael dropped the pipe, seeming stunned at what happened, as if he had come out of an anger induced haze. He moved off of Mikey so I and Donatello could sit him up. I helped the panting and a bit scared party turtle sit up right with my arms around him. He clutched one of my arms tightly in one of his three fingered hands.

"Leo…Mikey…I…"Raphael shuddered out, panting erratically.

"So angry my son." Master said walking up and touching his shoulder. "Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things." We all stood and looked to the fiery turtle who looked very disturbed.

"M-Master Splinter, I…I got to get some air!" He said sounding torn before he ran from the Lair. Mikey made a move to follow his older brother in worry but was stopped by Master Splinter who shook his head. Raph need time on his own to cool down. Mikey looked a bit disturbed and worried and I shared a glance with Leonardo. He furrowed his eye ridges and shot Mikey a glance. I nodded and took Mikey's arm gently in mine, hooking them together.

"Come on big guy, let's start on my 'whine down training.'" I said softly with a small smile and he nodded slowly after a while. I walked him into the living room and helped him set up a game of Portal 2. I hoped some familiarity would shock him out of his stupor.

…

Just as I thought, Mikey was once again back to his normal self after an hour of playing games. He was cheering and yelling as he shot portals and moved through the levels. After an hour though, Leonardo said it was time for me to start on my meditation and had to stop playing. Mikey sighed and went to go hang up more pictures, since they were still moving into their new lair. I was sitting cross legged in the arena,Leonardo in front of me, when the wall came down. That's right, Mikey knocked a wall down! We stood up and shared a look of panic and exasperation. We jogged out, running into Master Splinter and Donatello on the way to see what Mikey had done. I felt my jaw drop as I saw a intricately decorated door resting behind the crumbled wall.

"What in the world?" I asked.

"It's a door." Donatello whispered.

"Be careful!" Leonardo said under his breath to us.

"Why are we whispering?" Mikey asked in a hushed tone and we all gave him a look. He held his hands up defensively. Donatello reached out touched the door and it slid open a bit. The foul visible fumes began spilling out, I coughed and plugged my nose at the oder.

"That's some stink!" Donatello said waving the smell away from his nose. Mikey held up his hands defensively.

"Don't look at me, my brother! Remember, he who smelt it, dealt it." Mikey said with a laugh in his tone. I slapped him upside the head before we all walked into the room. It glowed a soft blue from the crystals that lined the wall in a band of patterns.

"Hey! I found a bunch of those crystals when I was cleaning up the lair! They were all broken though" Mikey said as we all entered the room looking around. I touched the wall in amazement.

"Where's the power source for this room? I don't see any wires or-…" Donatello said as he moved further into the room. He was cut off as the doors slid closed behind us with a slight slam. The room did a familiar jolt…like an elevator. Crap I hate those things!

"Are we moving?" Leonardo asked slightly as we all looked around.

"Oh snap no! I hate elevators!" I hissed sitting on the floor cross legged, pressing my hands over my ears and squeezing my eyes shut.

"What? Why?"Mikey asked me as he watched my odd behavior.

"They're tight spaced boxes suspended on wires. I don't care how thick the wires are or the safety protocols Donnie so don't start!" I said knowing the techno turtle had opened his mouth to explain it. Leonardo's chuckle confirmed it and I felt his hands clutch me under my arms.

"Alright, alright, Kerry get up." He said and lifted me to my feet as the elevator slowed a bit. We all went to the panel that seemed to be opening. Master Splinter in front of our group, Leonardo and Michelangelo flanking him, me close behind, and then Donatello bringing up the rear. I looked around the large open garage in amazement. We were on the surface weren't we?

"Where are we?" Mikey mumbled slightly as Donatello moved over to open up the sliding garage door. It opened up to a street and I quickly ushered the boys back a bit, standing in front just in case. I was serious of the secret I was tasked with. Even if they were being reckless I sure as heck wasn't going to be.

"So the weird glowing chamber thingy brings us up to street level?" Donatello asked unbelievingly. Master sniffed the air and then turned away from the sliding up door, hands clasped behind his back.

"This warehouse had been abandoned for quite sometime." He said looking around some more as he walked away.

"Great space!" Mikey began them hmm'ed thoughtfully. "But it needs something, a bathtub…no…a kitchenette…no…oh I know! A supped up battle shell right here would be perfect!" He said pointing to his left. "No wait! Right here would be perfect for the souped up battle shell!" He said shifting his point to the left. "No wait here is where…" He said walking as he talked on and on about it. I sighed, slapping my forehead slightly. Leonardo grinned from next to me as Donatello turned to help a struggling me with the sliding garage door since it was just out of my reach.

"I think he's trying to tell you something Donnie." Leonardo chuckled. Donatello sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Who do you think would be driving it? As far as I know I'm the only one of us who actually has a license." I said with a smirk and the boys looked sheepish.

"Well it's not like we could go out and get one." Donatello said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I know, but have you ever actually drove anything like a car before?" I said and Donatello uncharacteristically smirked.

"Yes in fact I have, an armored van to be specific!" He said crossing his arms and leaning down to my level. "So don't patronize me kiddo."

"Don, the last time I checked Kerry is older than all of us." Leonardo said as he moved some boxes around. Donatello blushed and looked at a loss for words as I smirked devilishly at him.

"Yeah so 'don't patronize me kiddo.'" I snorted and I heard Master give a slight laugh.

"As fun as it is watching Miss Kerry go back and forth with my sons it is time to get her back home." He said and went to the elevator. "It's almost dinner time."

"Awww!" Mikey whined hugging me around the shoulders as I looked absolutely unaffected and a little bored with the situation "Can't she stay just a little longer?!" He whined.

"You just want her around so she can help you clean this place up." Donatello said moving stuff around.

"No, well that would be nice, but I like our wonderful, amazing, pretty, smart-"Mikey said and I scoffed.

"Not going to help you Mikester." I murmured and he scoffed.

"Fine, but I'm taken her home!" He said. "No Michelangelo, you are to stay here a work since you want that 'battle shell' so much. Besides, it is Leonardo's turn to take her home." Master said. Leonardo bowed to his Sensei and I mimicked the action.

"Of course Sensei." Leonardo murmured and turned to me. "You good to go?" I nodded, my bag behind at the apartment already due to me not having homework, and me convincing Don to let me drop it off after school. He nodded and nodded to a door on the other side of the warehouse. Look's like were traveling rooftop today. Which is ok since I rather enjoy that, or anything pertaining to speed for that matter. We headed up the fire escape to the roof. Leonardo took my arm and pulled me onto his shell. My legs weren't strong enough yet to do this on my own so the boys insisted on doing this when we had to travel this way. I felt bad most of the time for making them do this but they said they barely noticed my weight. Besides it won't be forever. Raphael said my legs are almost strong enough and so is my endurance and stamina, which were already high to begin with. Leonardo made sure I was hanging on before he took off. This felt amazing, speeding across the rooftops and flipping through the air. It took awhile to get our bearings but soon we found the direction of the apartment and soon were landing on my roof. It was pretty close to the garage thankfully. Leonardo set me down and we walked down the fire escape to the living room window. We slid the window open, making April who was cooking dinner turn around. She smiled and waved and we returned the gesture. Leonardo held the window open for me as I climbed in like the gentle-turtle he is.

"Hey guys, welcome home Kerry." April said with a smile as I headed to the fridge. I took out a water bottle and tossed it to Leonardo who caught it with ease and took a swig from it.

"Hey April. How are you tonight?" Leo asked her respectively. "Any luck with finding a job?"

"No but I'm thinking about opening up the old antique shop downstairs." She said stirring a pot of some good smelling soup as I sat myself on the counter Leo was leaning on.

"You mean Second Time Around?" I asked her. "The one that belonged to your parents?" She nodded and I couldn't help but smile, it seemed really great for her to be thinking about that.

"Sounds really cool April!" Leonardo said enthusiastically. "Remember, we're here to help you get back on your feet."

"You guys have already done so much for us." I murmured looking to him, I wondered if this was how all friendships where. "We can never thank you enough."

"Don't thank us at all." Leo insisted with a shake of his head as he finished his water. "I mean, who else do we have to really help? Other than when we protect the city now, but what friends do we have to help?" Leo murmured and I couldn't help but wonder how lonely the teenage boys could get, with only each other around. I knew the feeling of what it felt like the be alone and could sympathize. I reached out to touch him, offer comfort in someway but…found none. I slowly took my hand back and he tossed his bottle.

"You staying for dinner Leo?" April asked him but he shook his head.

"Sorry, thanks for the offer, but I got to get back. I'm sure Kerry is going to tell you all about what we found today." Leo chuckled and headed to the window giving us a wave. "See you tomorrow Kerry, goodnight to you both." He said and I smiled and blew him a kiss which he pretended to get grossed out over. I laughed and pretended to try and throw my water bottle at him but he laughed harder and leapt up to the roof. I guess no matter how mature, or how green, a teenage boy is still just that: a teenage boy.

"Alright Kiddo, go shower up you stink." April scoffed and I scowled at her a bit. She laughed and made a bluff move to shove me off the counter. I laughed and jumped off, heading to the bathroom because I really did stink.

…

It was after dinner that I got the call. I had flopped down on my bed, goose bumps forming my legs that were exposed from my pajama shorts and tank top. I dried my hair with my towel when my shell cell began to buzz. Donatello made me one a week after my training started,so I'd have a direct line to them all. Telling by the ringtone it was Raphael calling me. Weird. I picked up.

"Hello? Raph? This you?" I asked him just to be sure.

"Yeah it's me." I heard a brooklyn accent say. "Who else would be calling you from my cell?"

I scoffed a bit. "I don't know ok! Just making sure!" I chuckled then I sobered a bit. "Where did you go? We all got a bit worried when you never really came back. Wait, you are home right?" I asked in worry.

"Yeah yeah, I home relax. I…I just went for a run to clear my head. I got…caught up in something." Raphael said, his voice taking on a odd tone.

"Really? Are you ok?" I asked him, worry not leaving.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Kerr' I'll get to what happened in a minute but I first wanted to…apologize to you for how I acted. I know it wasn't directed at you but It must have been kind of scary to see." Raphael said in a sad kind of tone. "I get like that sometimes, I just…wish I could control it but sometimes I just can't."

"Raph, I think I understand. That doesn't make it ok necessarily but I understand and I forgive you. Though it's Mikey that needs the apology." I said and it was the truth, I really did understand. He lost control and it almost cost him. While it's not ok it's also not something to beat himself up over since Mikey was ok and Raph was obviously remorseful. "So what's this thing that happened?"

"Well when I was running I ran into this guy. He's going by vigilante." Raph said pausing for a bit.

"Oh right! I heard about that guy. The big guy in a hockey mask?"

"Yeah him, and I ran into him tonight. He has the same problem as me, having an almost uncontrollable temper. And see, I…I want to help him Kerry I really do. What almost happened to Mikey, it put things into perspective for me, but this guy doesn't have that. He's going to keep going until he makes a wrong choice. Anyway, so I got into a big fight with him due to both our tempers it got out of control. I regained my control and tried to smooth it over and help the guy but he didn't listen. He challenged me to a fight on Friday in the park."

I sat there in shock for a bit, trying to think oh a response to this overload to information. "Well, first off I proud of you for many reasons Raphael. One you learned control and two you want to help someone else earn control. That's amazing Raph." I said smiling.

"Aw it's nothing Kerr'." He said teasingly bashful. I roll my eyes.

"But secondly Raph,…are you going to actually go?"

"I got to. This needs to happen but don't worry me and the bro's have a plan." Raph said.

"What kind of plan?" I asked.

"A battle shell kind of plan." He answered smugly.

"...tell Mikey to stay away from the spray paints! I call total dibs on the paint job!"

...

So it was for the rest of the week, that training was replaced with the tricking out of the armored van the turtle brothers obtained under questionable circumstances. I sighed as I finished the last of the spray paint decorations. I had chose the color scheme of green and brown and went crazy! It looked amazing!

"Now this, is a ride!" Raph said clapping me on the shoulder, I was covered in paint so he had to be careful where he did.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Donatello said as he tore off his goggles and lead us in a sprint to the van. As I was about to climb in Leonardo stopped me by holding a hand in front of my face.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me seriously in his teacher voice. I liked his teenage boy voice better! It was less patronizing!

"Umm, with you guys." I said though it came out as a question.

"Oh no you're not. This can be dangerous." He said and I scoffed.

"Leo, it's one guy! Not an army. I won't even be fighting! And if it helps I'll stay in the van, but let me be there for Raph!" I said in determination. Leonardo looked at me for a minute and I was wondering if he was using the 'trust your gut' method. Soon he sighed and picked me up into the van, placing me down in a side spot and buckling me in like a mother hen.

"Don't make me regret this Kerry'" He said to me and I smiled.

"I won't Leo! Promise!" I said and soon we were speeding off. Donnie's driving was...less to be desired. I was clinging for dear life as was speed down the New York streets. "You sure I shouldn't drive!?" I called out and the boys all laughed at me. I scowled and tossed my shoe at the back of Leo's head, who turned to scowl at me and throw it back. Donatello began acting as a tour guide for me since I had mentioned I haven't seen most of New York yet other than my school apartment and a few stores.

"If you look to your left you'll see Central Park, 848 acres of nature beauty in the center of the city!" He said in extravagant voice that had me cracking up in the back. Raphael suddenly sat up and looked out his window.

"Hey! There he is!" He said and sure enough a man in a hockey mask and on a motorbike zipped past us, breaking more traffic laws than even we were. "Floor it! Keep up with him Don!" Raph said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Okay, maybe not as many traffic laws as us.

"You follow him Raph, I whipped up something special for you. It's in the back." He said and Raph came back, past where I was sitting. I turned in my seat and gasped with loud indignation. "I call it, the Shell Cycle!"

"Donatello, you are the Turtle!" Raph said as he slid on the helmet. He straddled the bike and revved the engine making it and me purr. He smirked at me as he drove out of the back of the van, turning to cause it to skid to a stop. He spun back around and did a wheelie past us. I watched in admiration, jealousy and amazement. I turned to the driving Donnie as Raph followed the man down a path to small for us to follow. I moved to Raph's seat behind the techno turtle.

"Ohhhh Donnie!" I purred softly. "My wonderful, smart, and generous turtle tudor, would it be a problem to-"

"Kerry." He said warningly but his cheeks turned a dark green, whoa, they can blush.

"Pllllease, Donnie, I want a motorbike soooooo bad! Pleeeeasssse!" I begged softly. He sighed.

"I'll think about it." He mumbled but I knew I got to him. Leo shot him a look.

"Donatello." He said warningly and Donnie winced.

"Come on Leo, you know she'll just give us THE LOOK until she get's what she wants!" He defended and Mikey laughed.

"You both are soooo whipped!" He laughed at his older brothers. I glared.

"You are to Mikey, so don't tease them." I smirked and he winced. Leo suddenly unbuckled and pointed out the front windshield.

"Guys get ready, we go some Purple Dragons, and they got our masked fighter and Raph surrounded." Donatello motioned for me to come over and I obeyed. He moved my foot over his on the accelerator as he unbuckled. He quickly grabbed my hip with one hand and pulled me into his seat as he got up, still steering with one hand. I gasped loudly and grasped the wheel with both hands.

"Donatello!" I scolded. "Warn a girl!"

"Sorry Kerry, in a hurry, now floor it!" He told me and I nodded, pressing down on the gas pedal as the boys moved to the back of the van. I skidded to a stop and pressed a button to open the back doors automatically. I moved to get up but Leo sent me a look.

"Stay here Kerry!" He said and hopped out. I groaned but sat down, closing the doors behind them. I growled as I watched the brothers form a line on defense in front of the dark haired masked fighter. I should be out there fighting with them, not being the getaway driver! I was tense as I watched my boys fighting with the large group of gang members, them treating it like a little game, like they weren't fighting to stay alive. I watched Leo perform three perfect split kicks while joking with Raph and our new friend. Leo finished him off with a kick to the face, right after cutting his pathetic pipe weapon in half. They boys all celebrated as I slid out of the large Battle Shell.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but I'm glad I met ya, Crazy Man." Raph said to the large guy who touched his shoulder.

"Me too green dome, and you know somethin?" The man asked in the same accent as the red masked turtle. "I think I'm beginning to see what you're all about. "

"You mean about balance, self control!" Raph said looking up at him in excitement.

"No, that you're a green mutant freak!" He yelled and I bit back a growl, ready to pounce on this guy until I noticed both him and Raph laughing as he punched Raphs shoulder. "But I like ya!" He chuckled and Raph punched him back. Soon they were in a wrestling match, rolling around on the dirt punching a tackling each other. We all watched before Leo looked to Mikey.

"He's your brother." He said and Mikey shook his head.

"No way! He's YOUR brother."

"Definitely your brother."

I watched for a moment before I cleared my throat softly but of course catching all the males attention. Casey and Raph stood up sheepish before I was introduced along with the three other turtles that didn't know the man.

"Okay guys, this is Casey Jones if you can't tell." He said motioning to his new friend. He motioned to Leonardo.

"Casey this is my brother Leo" Raphael said and said brother bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jones." Leo said formally. Casey laughed and shook his head.

"Just Casey if you don't mind." He answered and then Raph motioned to Donatello.

"And this is our Genius Turtle himself, Donnie or Don." Raph said. "He's the one who made my bike from scratch." Casey grinned and shook Donnie's hand enthusiastically.

"Bravo my compadre!" Casey said with a grin. Donatello blushed a bit.

"Aw it's no big deal." He said shyly and I smiled a bit. Raph turns to the youngest brother.

"This is Mikey...just...don't listen to anything he says. I think our dad dropped him on his head a few too many times." He said and Mikey scowled a bit before he smirked.

"At least I have an excuse for being dumb Raph!" The orange masked turtle countered and Raph struck him upside the head. Casey laughed and high-fived with the party turtle. Finally Raph approached me.

"And this is Kerry. She's one of the first humans we've ever met." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "And a good friend." I felt my cheeks color a bit but looked away hiding it a bit. I put my hand on my hips and sized the man before me. He looked down at me with a slow smile.

"Well it's good to see someone who's shell-less and not green." He teased and I still stared up at him. Things got awkward until I smirked a bit and raised a fist. I reared it back and snapped it forward, landing it across the mans jaw. He fell back on his rear and held his jaw, looking up at me in shock. They boys all gaped at me.

"They might be green mutant freaks..."I started before smirking again and holding a hand out to help him, which he took, still holding his face. "But their MY green mutant freaks." I said softly and Mikey snickered.

"Aww, Kerry wov's us!" He said teasingly and I rolled my eyes and looked up at the man who grinned at me.

"Note taken." He snickered. I turned my smirk off and poked a finger at his chest.

"Ever tell anyone about them and I will personally send you to hell." I said and he held up his hands in mock surrender. I laughed and he grinned.

"Yes Ma'am." He said obediently and I smiled.

"Then, nice to meet you Mr. Casey." I said with a smile. I yawned a bit and checked the time. It was getting late and I was exhausted from the days escapades along with a science test. The boys laughed at me and I scowled telling them to shut up.

"You didn't even fight and you're tired!" Mikey laughed and I growled.

"Shut it Michelangelo! Leo wouldn't let me." I pouted and Leo looked away, rubbing the back of his head. Mikey nodded and looked to me again.

"So you still spending the night?" He asked and I nodded. My stuff was already at the lair. We all said good-bye to Casey who promised to meet up soon with us before he sped away. As we walked forward I stopped by Raph who was going to ride his bike back. I turned to Leo and Donnie who met my gaze. Leo sighed before motioning to Raph, basically saying I had to ask him and Donnie went to get a helmet. I shyly approached Raph who was sitting the bike up.

"Hhhhheeeey Raphael..." I began and he looked at me, automatically suspicious at my tone.

"Yes Kerry?" He asked slowly. I rocked on my feet innocently.

"Can I ride back with you on your super awesome bike?!" I asked excitedly and he laughed.

"You awake enough to hold on?" He asked and I scowled.

"Of course." I said and Donnie tossed me a black helmet. Raph laughed at me and motioned for me to get on with him.

"Then let's test it." He said and I giggled as I slid on behind him and grasped his shell. He revved the engine and peeled out with a wheelie I squealed and clung tighter as he whooped, speeding away, leaving Leo's scolding remarks of going too fast with me on the back of the bike in the dust.


	3. Chapter 3: Mercurial

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading the story. We've come to our first really important chapter, I guess you can say this is really the true beginning for Kerry Medina's story! And I've gotten some messages over the chapter titles and quotes at the beginning of each chapter.

Yes they are connected and very much have something to do with either something happening immediately in this chapter, or it has a bit of foreshadowing for future chapters. So I suggest paying attention.

**R.J. North: **I'm glad you think she still fits in! XD and you're over using the word love again! XD ANd I think Aleo is a bit more natural.

* * *

"I long ago abandoned the notion of a life without storms, or a world without dry and killing seasons. Life is too complicated, too constantly changing, to be anything but what it is. And I am, by nature, too **mercurial **to be anything but deeply wary of the grave unnaturalness involved in any attempt to exert too much control over essentially uncontrollable forces. There will always be propelling, disturbing elements, and they will be there until, as Lowell put it, the watch is taken from the wrist. It is, at the end of the day, the individual moments of restlessness, of bleakness, of strong persuasions and maddened enthusiasms, that inform one's life, change the nature and direction of one's work, and give final meaning and color to one's loves and friendships."

~_Kay Redfield Jamison_

* * *

"Ah!" I screamed as black smoke exploded into my face, staining it and probably the inside of my lungs along with it.

"Kerry leave it alone!" April called from outside. "You have no idea what you're doing!"

"I can do it!" I called back as I worked on the broken heater. I learned enough from Donnie to at least know how to get started.

"The boys are here so they can take over!" April called back.

"No I got it!" I yelled as I picked up a wrench and began twisting a bolt.

"Ummm no I think I got it." I heard from behind me and a green three fingered hand reached around and took the wrench and finished the job. I turned and scowled at Donatello. He blushed a bit but still gave me a smile. "You can hand me the tools." He offered and and I thought about it. Dusting or handing the techno turtle tools?...tools it is. I moved back and he chuckled as he smeared the black soot from my cheek.

"You look like a coal miner Kerry." He laughed as he began to gut the broken heater to find the problem. "Shouldn't be too bad to fix." He said as he asked for a spare pipe and a scorching tool. I picked them up and handed them over when I heard a crash and yelling. I looked up.

"What was that-?"

"Casey's here." Donatello said. I turned to look at him with THE STARE, he shuttered. "Kerry we thought it'd be best if he met April, besides you did say she would take all the help she could get!" He said raising his hands, that still held the tools, up as if to defend himself.

"But you know how clumsy he is! Who knows what he broke. Ohh, April is going to hate him!" I sighed handing him the next tool he asked for.

"She won't hate him, just have general distaste for anyone with the name Casey Jones for the rest of her life." He said with a grin and I leaned against a pipe, which I soon regretted.

"OW!" I called as I clutched my thigh. The pipe had been burning hot, and while my hip was protected by the cut off shorts I wore, my leg was not. I bit back tears as I felt some skin give way under my hand.

"Kerry! Did you lean up against the pipe there?" Donatello asked, abandoning his work to come see me. I sat up slowly and I nodded. He sighed and picked me up, careful of my leg, and cradled me to his carapace. "Come on let's get you up stairs." He said in a hushed tone. He carried me up the steps and opened the door with his foot. "Guys we got a problem." He said entering with me in his arms.

"What is it Don-? Oh man Kerry what did you do?" Mikey said as he came over, setting a box down. He patted my head as he looked at the wound. He winced. "Sorry dudette." Leo and Raph soon joined the group as April made her way from the other side of the shop with Casey lingering behind then following.

"Kerry! Baby what happened?" April asked as I refused to cry by biting my lip closed.

"Leaned against the radiator pipe. Burn isn't too bad but I'll need to doctor it." Donatello said as he looked over my leg. He looked around before his eyes landed on Casey. "Would you mind giving me a hand, we need to get her up to the apartment and my hands are full when I carry her." He explained and the big man looked nervously at April. But he agreed all the same. Donatello was probably saving Aprils store from losing any more inventory, which she probably appreciated.

"Sure, hand the kiddo over." He said opening his arms. I scowled a bit and he grinned back. Donatello handed me over and Casey took me gently, which was a surprise. His big hands were calloused but gentle when handling me.

"I'm not a kid" I murmured.

"Sure you aren't and I'm not a big lug!" He laughed and I cracked a small smile and sniffed, his joking making me feel a bit better. I saw Aprils look soften when she saw this from the corner of my eye. Casey brought me upstairs to have Donatello doctor my leg. He sat with me the entire time and made jokes that made not only me but Donatello laugh. After 15 minutes I was allowed downstairs with a newly bandaged leg. I insisted on walking down somewhat on my own so Casey held my hand as I hopped on one foot down the stairs. I was sat down in a chair and left to do visual inventory with Michelangelo as my personal lackey when I needed something moved. I was not allowed downstairs into the boiler room again.

…

"So April told you about the robberies?" I asked as I stuffed my face with popcorn and took a bite of pizza with the other hand.

"Yeah, and I think it's a great idea to have us here." Leonardo said with a nod as he ate his pizza. "That's another reason we had Casey here." He said and then realized his mistake.

"WHAT!?" I asked sitting up quickly.

"Inside voice Kerry!" April's groggy voice said from her bedroom.

"Sorry!" I called a bit quieter and turned to look at the turtle-boy in front of me. "You let him help you in fights but not me?! That is so unfair!" I whispered/yelled.

"Kerry, Casey is a grown man, he's bigger and physically stronger than you. And he has a weapon, even if they are simply sport equipment. You haven't even passed your training." Leonardo said and even I felt my gaze flare.

"You haven't either Leo! You might be my Senpai but you're not a Master! I past the first level of training, I'm catching up with you guys! I've even got to the point where I can travel rooftop!" I ranted. "Why won't you let me fight!?"

"You're just a girl Kerry'" Raph said his temper flaring due to the tension. Oh...oh no he just didn't.

"This...this is a sex thing to you...Mikey don't you dare start laughing, I'm talking about gender!" I said pointing a finger at him before he could even start, though my back was to him.

"How does she do that?" Mikey muttered in a sulky tone. I looked over the boys seeing the guilty expressions.

"Oh my gosh...it totally is a gender thing." I said standing, my fists shaking. "I can't believe you! I thought you of all people wouldn't judge things like that." This time Donatello spoke up.

"What do you mean _you of all people'_." Donatello asked sounding a bit hurt. Oh it had to be sweet Donnie to say that didn't it.

"You know what I mean! So what if I'm missing a Y chromosome! " I said not wanting to be mean but honestly, was it a secret that they were big, green, giant, talking, fighting, ninja turtles?...Oh...well...you know that I mean! I thought they would know a little thing about discrimination! "You of all people shouldn't judge on how people look or what gender they are!"

"If you have such a problem with how we look maybe we shouldn't train you!" Raph snapped as he got up to look at me.

"I never said I had a problem with you! It's me you have the problem with apparently!" I said back both our tempers flaring. Mikey tried to get between us.

"Guys come on! This was supposed to be a fun sleepover with each other and-"

"Stay out of it Mikey!" We both snapped at him, however I noticed what I did and covered my mouth, especially when I saw the heartbroken look on his face.

"Mikey...Mikey I'm so sor-"

"Listen Kerry'," Raph said paying no mind to my apology to his baby brother. "We're just trying to protect you." He said his hands on his hips. My eyes filled with angry tears. That is not helping in my defence!

"Protect me? Protect me? You can protect me by letting me learn how to protect my self!" I said my temper returning. Just so I wouldn't snap at anyone else I turned on my heel and stomped to my room. I shut myself away into the room and rubbed at my eyes harshly. Boys! I thought they wouldn't judge but I guess boys are boys and boys are just...stupid!

...

It was around midnight I heard something down stairs. I sat up groggily and took a look at the clock, 1 A.M., great! "I swear if it is Mikey getting leftover pizza..." I murmured before I glanced to my bedroom door, and then heard another quiet sound from down stairs. Couldn't defend myself huh? I'd show them. I crept silently to the door and then down the hall. I peeked into the living room to see the boys passed out with food everywhere and the TV on. Great, who did they think would have to clean that up huh? I slipped past them quietly before shutting the door. I waited a beat to make sure no one heard anything before slipping down the stairs to the main floor, where the shop was. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I peeked around the corner and saw the oddest sight imaginable. Wandering around was a tiny little robot. You heard me, I would have thought it was a toy if I hadn't noticed the...intelligence behind the movements. It walked more like a person than a robot, even a remote controlled one. I looked it over before creeping out. "Hey!" I hissed quietly. "What are you?" I said and it jumped about three feet in the air before backing away. I cursed mentally, it seemed like a lost scared child. I suppose an old antique shop at night can be scary when you don't know your way around. "Hey, I'm sorry! Wait!" I called in a whisper as it began to run, it turned to look at me. It then turned it's entire body in my direction and I slowly came to kneel in front of it. "Hey, my name is Kerry."

"KEr-Ree?" I jumped when it talked, okay didn't expect that.

"Uh, yeah right, Kerry." I said with a nod. "Umm do you have a name?" I asked..it slowly and it shook it's head it then looked up and ran around the counter in a rush. I peeked around it to see it looking at some of the expression masks I put on display earlier. I saw him press a button of his chest and a recorded voice called out.

"_But of course with your face it's hard to tell if you're smiling or what!" _

The bot began picking up the masks and holding them to his face in contemplation. I heard a voice call out from the door. It sounded exactly like the one from the recording.

"Hey what's taking so long? What are you do you think you're doing with those?!" The accented voice said before he motioned to the door. "Let's go!" He said tossing a bag over his shoulder. So he was the thief. I stepped out from my spot.

"Hold it!" I said widening my stance and he whirled to look at me.

"Who the heck is she! Kid! Didn't you check for spies?" He said looking to the robot, who tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"S-Spies?" He said trying out the word like he did my name.

"Yeah, Spies kid! A spy is a bad person!" The man said pointing at me and the robot looked confused.

"Not Spy, Kerry." The bot said pointing to me, sounding so young I wanted to pick him up and sooth him.

"Oh so she's Kerry! Well How about we take Kerry and she can be family huh!"" The man suggested with a cruel smile in my direction. "She can be your sister!"

"Sister?!" The bot said in excitement and ran to me. Before I could move he was hugging me around the waist, arms pinned in a death grasp. The man rushed forward clasping a hand over my mouth as I began to call out in pain.

"That's right buddy, right now sister is being bad and she has to stay quiet or people will take her away from us!" He said and the bot looked mad at the 'people' and sad about me being in trouble. "So I have to gag her okay? Hold her right!" The man said and grabbed a scarf from one of the coat hangers and quickly tied it into my mouth, obstructing my airway and making it hard to talk and breath. I struggled as Nano hugged me, keeping me from fighting free. I was carried out with ease in a bridal style but with Nano's arms wrapped completely around my upper arms and chest along with my legs. I winced as the pressure was put on my injured thigh.

"Let me go!" I cried out around the rag, not wanting to be the damsel in distress when I was trying to prove my self. In hindsight looking back maybe I made the wrong move not waking the guys. I struggled as they walked out the side door of my aunts shop.

"Alright kid, remember the plan. What I say goes. I'm the..." The con man said awkwardly thinking of the word. "Daddy." He finished and the robots mask turning into a joyful one. But another voice stopped them from leaving just yet.

"So what's your story gonna be?" A masked Casey said from the path ahead. "May I suggest you start with letting the kiddo go?" He hissed angrily as he stuck his hockey stick out and hooking it under the strap of the conman's bag, jerking him closer. "Doing some after hour shopping too huh? Come on fess up!" Casey said shaking him as the robots face turned into panic and reached over to the car. Soon a mist like cloud engulfed the vehicle parked on the curb. I gasped a bit as the coils holding me tightened as the robot grew and morphed into a much bigger and much more dangerous looking robot. Worst upgrade ever.

"Woah." Casey mumbled staring in shock.

"Wah" I couldn't help but give a muffled agreement as the thing launched out and smashed Casey away giving a call. I started struggling more, worried about the man as he got smashed around even more. The guy was way out of his league. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw four familiar shadows come sliding down from the upper story of the alley. I grinned a bit around my gag, forgetting about our earlier disagreement.

"Woah, what is that thing!?" Leo said staring up in shock. "Um Donnie?"

"Uhhh insufficient data boss." Donnie said in a worried tone.

"Ah!" Conman said staring wide-eyes at the terrapin heros. "Maritains! Oh that's just my luck!" He said hiding behind the bot. "Right when things start going my way...We get invaded." He moaned before looking up. "You can't let him take me kid!" And so began the battle of machine versus ninja turtle. Raph attacked first, his signs drawn as he slashed recklessly, only to be knocked back. Mickey came from above trying to get the drop on his opponent only to be smacked aside as well. he landed somewhere beyond my vision and heard him talking to Donnie. Soon the bot and I were surrounded as it turned to face three of the turtles. I whimpered a bit, having a serious case of motion sickness by now.

"Kerry hang in there." I heard from below and saw Donnie sneaking up behind the bot, holding a welding torch. He sparked it and soon the odd tentacle holding me was set alight. I gave a startled cry with the bot as he dropped me in shock. Strong leathery arms caught me and held me close to his carapace. I gave a sigh as Donnie smiled down at me. I smiled back but gave a shout of warning as I saw the robot swing out at Donnie in hurt rage. The purple bandana turtle gave a gasp as we went flying, smacking into a wall. We both groaned as we tried to gather our thoughts. Donnie gasped and then hurried to untie and gag me, as if he just remembered. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly and I nodded, still dazed.

"Yeah, thanks. You're my hero Don." I said with a ditsy smile on my face as he blushed and nodded helping me up. We got up and ran to where we had last saw his brothers, only to find them and a much injured Casey and an even more worried April.

"They got away?" I asked them and Leo sighed.

"Afraid so." he mumbled as Donnie stooped to pick something up.

"Uh guys, this stuff is moving." Donnie said holding up a piece of metal that must have come off the kid-bot during the scuffle.

...

I finished wrapping Casey up as Donnie was busy analyzing the scrap we got off the bot. He was beat up pretty bad but not as bad as I've seen him before. I frowned at his moans of pain. Was he hurt internally or something? I was about to ask if he felt any pain inside when Donnie spoke.

"Woah, this is definitely not something you see everyday!" He said in shock.

"Huh? What'd you find?" Mikey asked as we all gathered around the techno turtle.

"Take a look." He said backing up so his little brother could see.

"Eww, what are those things?" Mikey said shaking his head.

"Nanobots, microscopic robots all programed to work together." Donnie said.

"Seriously?" I asked in awe as I took a turn looking in, seeing little shrimp like bot swarming around the field. "Dude." I mumbled.

"Are they dangerous?" Raph asked his brother.

"They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut of from the group they became mindless so to say. Unmotivated."Don assured everyone. I squinted a bit as I watched the nanobots swarming around, my brows furrowed as I saw something odd.

"Hey that sounds like Raph when he goes solo. He's mindless, he's unmotivated." Mikey cracked causing his brother to hit him.

"Speaking of mindless. Did that thing we fight seem a bit lost to you." Raph asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, like a little kid." Mikey agreed as I finally decided to speak.

"Uh, Don. Come look at this." I said waving him over and he complied, taking my place at the scope.

"Uh oh." Donnie agreed with me. "It's replicating itself. And if it keeps making copies, and the copies make copies, then this thing can really become unstoppable."

"Then we have to stop it now." Leo said seriously and I grinned, praying I was included in that we. "Is there anyway to track this thing?" He asked Donatello, who put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Well the nano bots do give off a unique energy signature." He mumbled then grinned and snapped his fingers. "I got it, the tracker in the battle shell should get a lock on it!"

"And what do we do when we do track it down" Mikey asked in worry.

"Well, while I'm against destroying such amazing technology." Don said as he picked up his blow torch and seared the bots on the scope. "They seem to be susceptible to fire." He said and his brothers all nodded while I bit my lip. I couldn't help but agree with what Mikey said, the robot being like a the smoke danced into the air I couldn't help but feel my heartstrings pull and my warriors resolve waver.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." Raph said and the boys started to leave.

"Let me just go get my stuff and I'll ahhaha-" Casey said trying to get up only to wince in pain. April pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere mister. You're going to wait right here while I get more bandages."She said and walked off into the other room.

"You would be milking this would you Case?" Raph asked coming back to kneel at his side.

"Hey show some concern shell for brains. I'm injured." Casey said and I finally understood. He was sweet on Auntie April! Oh that is rich. I started snickering when I turned to go change.

"You guys wait here, I don't feel like fighting in my pjs." I said with a grin when the boys all stopped and looked at me.

"Kerry..."Leo said slowly and I remember that we had fought before all this happening, and more specifically what we had fought about.

"Leo...you can't be serious about this. You need all the help you can get!" I snapped at him whirling around at him, coming down from the steps and advancing towards him.

"This isn't just some normal robber, this is advanced technology that had us on the run!" Raph said for once backing up Leo.

"Yeah not to mention you kinda got kidnapped back there." Mikey said slowly, scared of stirring up more flames for my anger to consume.

"That was because he caught me off guard! Come on guys!" I cried out then turned to my hero from earlier, hoping he's save me again. "Donnie, come on. Talk some sense into them, Brainiac." I begged him, pleading with my eyes. He stood there rooted in the spot at my gaze and I saw the conflict on his face as he bit his lip, a habit we shared. He finally seemed to break down.

"...sorry Kerry." He mumbled sadly as he turned and rushed out the door with his brothers. I gaped, staring at the place where they had disappeared from. Son of a-! I gave a screech and stormed up the stairs, passing April.

"Kerry? Kerry what's-" She started to ask but my door slammed closed as I whirled around my room, furried beyond belief. I stormed over to the window to watch the turtles gather around the battle shell. Leo looked up, perhaps feeling my heated gaze, and frowned at my expression. I knew how I looked, betrayed and hurt. He didn't believe in me, none of them did. He looked away, shoulders slumped and climbed in with his brothers before they sped away. I looked down for a moment. They didn't believe...but I did. I slammed my fist down onto the window sill and got to work.

I pulled out a pair of flexible black pants, pulling them on with a matching skin tight sleeveless turtle neck. Pulling on a sleeveless black kimono wrap and wrapping a gray strip of cloth like an obi I finished by getting out my white and grey wrappings. I wrapped them around my calves down to my ankle, covering any skin exposed in between my pants and I wrapped my hands and forearms. I had bought the strongest fabric I could get to make this. Mikey was the one who suggested it actually, saying once I could go on missions with them I needed a costume, like any bad guy fighter, and a way to conceal my identity. I knelt down by the bed and slid out my last piece of my costume.

...

I wandered down the street, getting some air from the musty old shop we had just been in. Don't get me wrong, I love antiques more than the normal teenage girl but there's only so much I can take. I signed closing my eyes, just for a second I swear, but of course that second happened to be when the door for the next shop swung open red frame smacked me in the nose, sending me to my rear. I groaned as a figure steppe out.

"Oh my dear." A wizened voice said and I peered up to see an older woman with graying hair. He ethnicity was hard to pinpoint, though she looked Asain from one angle, but Native american from another. "The wind must have caught my door while I propped it open for some spring cleaning." She said helping me up.

"Umm it's early fall." I mumbled a bit brushing myself off. The lady wagged her finger at me.

"I know what season it is, I don't need you telling me." She scolded and I looked at her oddly. Okay, crazy old lady alert.

"Right, sorry ma'am. I'll just get out of you hair then." I said and moved to go but her small and withered, but strong hand grabbed my arm.

"Now now dear don't be so hasty to leave, you might miss something." She said and started pulling me.

"What-" I astarted to question but was dragged through the red door frame into the lady's shop. "Ow hey! Lady wait!"

"My name is Hotaru dear." The lady said, confirming that she is indeed japanese. I looked up and gasped at her shop. My eyes grew wide at the beauty of it all, artifacts lined the wall, and not just Japanese artifacts either. Greek looking pottery, Roman looking coins, Chinese silks, and even Native American woven blankets. Everything had an old and ancient feel to it, but with a touch of home care. Miss Hotaru must really take good care of her shop items. Finally the pressure on my wrist lessened as she pulled me back behind some curtains, separating some of the shop.

...

I slipped on the fox mask and pulled up my hood, concealing my black short bob that the boys would recognize anywhere. The mask set against my skin, cooling the flustered flesh. I sighed and then pulled out the special gloves I had been given. Slipping them on I felt the wire and metal inside trace my hand's skeletal structure. As I flexed my fingers, sharp claw like blades extended out of the end of each finger. I often thought back to the old woman, wondering why she gave me these items and a few ninja tools with so little in return. Just a drawing she said...for all this? I would go back, maybe get more information but at the moment I had other issues. I leaped out my window and crawled up to the roof, pulling out my shell cell. I brought up my contacts before pressing a button on the side. I knew Donnie well by now, and with that knowledge I could pretty much accurately guess he put trackers on the other phones for us to use incase we got kidnapped. Now it was all about finding the button to do that. After trial and error I finally found a button on the bottom of the device, showing four colored dots moving very fast and close together. Definitely the guys, and it looked like they were heading towards...the dump?

...

I panted as I finally landed in an alley near the dump, having traveled roof top all the way across town, no doubt the boys were here already taking care of things. On the way over my anger had all but subsided slightly. I no longer had the burning in my chest, but I wasn't leaving. No I had to do this, not just for me either, but for them. They would need my help eventually and I wanted to be ready. I needed to prove this to them. I panted as I crawled to the top of a pile of garbage, the smell not being any worse than the sewers I spent most of the my days in. As I cleared the top of the large pile of trash I caught sight of what I feared. I had arrived at the end of the battle, Raph screeching away from the kid-bot as fast as he could. I could see Donnie operating the magnetic crane Raphael was leading the bot to, but it was catching up with him quickly. I raced out, making sure to keep my footing. As I did the bot was pulled up onto the magnet, but as he was his hand clutched onto Raphs arm. No! I thought as he was pulled up off his bike with it and the con man rushed past me to the emergency turn off device.

"No hang on kid!" He said as he worked to get it open.

"No!" I cried out in a hiss of anger. The idiot of a man was going to get both of them killed. I pulled a wire hook from my belt and tossed it at the bot there it wrapped around it's wrist and yanked my self up to the struggling Raphael. He looked at me with wide eyes from behind his mask. I clawed my hands and came down on the wiring severing them and causing raph to be released. Without giving my mind time to think of the danger I dove after him clutching his arm the other hand grabbing my wire and swinging us clear of the melting pit below, probably used to melt scrap metal. We both landed in a roll as the child robot felt down with cry. I turned my face away as I heard it struggle, hands clutched at my sides as I knelt by Raphael who watched in horror at what they had to do.

"No! No!" The conman yelled and rushed to his adoptive child's side.

"D-Da-ddy." It said in it's child like voice. I couldn't help but shiver and feel tears prick the corner of my eyes tears of frustration, anger, and sorrow. I didn't understand the mass of emotions running within me, making my heart clench in painful ways. I felt a three fingered hand grab my arm and pull me around a pile of garbage, not slowing down as sirens sounded through the air. I was tossed away from Raph as his three brothers soon appeared. My heart rate increased as my friends turned to look at me, no sign of recognition showing. The moment was only a few seconds in reality but it felt slowed down, the air thick with uneasy tension. We were facing off, they were unsure weather to attack, and I feared them figuring who I was. Leonardo stared into my eyes, hidden by my mask. Slowly but surely he slid his katana's away, his brothers hesitantly following his lead. He stepped towards me.

"Thank you...for saving my brother like you did." He said slowly as if unsure if I would lash out at him. "But...who are you?"

I wanted to answer, I thought I did at least. Wasn't this my plan? To show them how capable I was? To show them I was ready to take on anything they were? At first it was but now, rooted to the spot, I felt something stir in me. Many things were stirring in me. predominately my heart still pumped from the adrenaline, my mind seems to work at a quick speed, analyzing, making me aware of everything around me. Donnie once told me about it, the rush you got from a fight. It was different from any other. A hypersensitivity, you were aware of your own body, every twitch of your finger, and every movement of your opponent...and I loved it. With this one quick taste, there was no way I'd ever be satisfied again. But at the same time, I just witnessed my first death, that...that right there is what had me rooted to the spot when otherwise I would jump around and smile in their faces. Brag about how I showed them but now...I felt sober. I realized something they had told me from the beginning. This wasn't a freaking game, and this wasn't easy. This is what they were trying to protect me from and you know what...they were right. Because with this hypersensitivity and somberness...I felt it. I felt the fear lingering in the back of my mind. Death, strife, and pain was the road I was set upon now and...I was afraid.

"Hey, he asked you something." Raph said stepping forward. "Who are you?"

"How did you know to come here? Why did you come here?" Donatello asked softly, putting his hands up in a soothing manner.

"Are you a superhero?!" Mikey asked excitedly rushing to me. "Like the Silver Sentry?" He asked a bit softer but I backed up, hands shaking as I looked at them, all my strength going to keeping my face calm.

"Hey...Hey wait a minute!" Leo yelled as I backed up. I looked at him before doing something I never expected to do. Without a word, I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could away from my friends, trying to make my mind shut up from telling me what I already knew. You were wrong...but the bridge...that's been long burned.

...

I climbed into my window, the tears beginning to fall down my cheeks as I tossed my mask off my face and onto my bed. I began to pace, my breaths coming out into shaky and rather unattractive gasps and sputters. I began roughly taking of my uniform that I spent so much of my time on and before long I was pacing my room in nothing but my undergarments. Soon I found myself on the floor, my back pressed against the frame as I calmed myself. Get a hold of your self, this is what you wanted right? Get over it.

But I couldn't get Nano's cries to leave my ears, stabbing at me like I had knifed my brain. I stood once more and leaned against the post of my bed, hand running through my sweaty hair. I opened my eyes once I calmed down and they landed on my mask. I slowly reached out and picked it up, the cool procline smooth on my fingers.

_Don't be a fool Kerry._ I recalled my mothers voice from a long time ago. She had been home, one of the rarest times in my life and I showed her the origami fox I learned to make in school. I worked extra hard on it, knowing she would be home that day and I wanted her to be impressed. _Foxes are nothing but a bad omen you hear? In almost every culture foxes bring bad luck and misfortune to everyone around them. Foxes are nothing but bad news Kerry. _

A bad omen...misfortune...ruin. My hands clutched around the mask tighter. I turned to the window, looking out over my city, my new home. Maybe I have been taken over by the misfortune of the fox. Maybe I was now in store for a hard life now but you know what? So be it, I thought as I straightened my back with resolve. Because there are some bad people in this town, threatening innocent people, corrupting them like Nano once. Taking something good and tainting it. Well if she was already tainted she was perfect for the job. She'd be a bad omen alright. Kerry Medina would serve as a bad omen to everyone who stood in her way, and who threatened humanity.

She's past the point of no return.

...


	4. Chapter 4: Artifice

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the favorites and follows! I'd love to get some reviews and see what you guys think and were you think the story is going. lol like I said this is all planned out. Thanks again guys, R &amp; R, and enjoy!

I make it my goal to have you read my story and either come away with something you never knew, or thinking deeply about something. That is another reason for the quotes and why I don't give you the word meaning. I want you to draw your own conclusions and put your selves in Kerry's head in that context. How would you feel? I'd love to have discussions going on anything, whether it's something tin the story or just something that popped in you own head!

R.J. North: Shhh! Spoilers. Lol JK yeah it's kinda easy to tell that those two just kinda had a mind of their own and drifted together. Teehee but isn't that just like real life? You never know how important the next person you meet is going to be in your life. And Duh! Of course Mikey would think she was a superhero! She's wearing a mask.

* * *

"All too often, we mask truth in **artifice**, concealing ourselves for fear of losing the ones we love or prolonging a deception for those we wish to expose. We hide behind that which brings us comfort from pain and sadness or use it to repel a truth too devastating to accept."  
― Emily Thorne

* * *

Kerry couldn't help but groan a bit as she tapped her pencil on the coffee table. Her lower lip jutted out as a scowl formed on her face, her free hand coming to rest on her chin. She stared down at her homework with malice before slamming the book shut and standing. "I can't take it anymore!" She cried grabbing her bag and stuffing the homework inside and putting her shoes on in a scramble. She yanked her door open. "I'm heading to the lair Auntie." she grunted. "Homework is a pain in my neck today." She said as she made her way down the stairs to her aunt standing behind the counter.

"You sure, you don't have training today." April asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I need my turtle tudor and besides, extra training on the side won't hurt me." Kerry said with a slight shrug. She had been putting in more training hours as of late and it was showing. Any baby fat the teenager had was gone, shed away to reveal lean muscle and thin face. She was more committed than ever. This was no game, as she found out after her first night as a vigilante. You screw up, and it's not always you who pays the price. That's a chance she is not going to take. The guys had arrived home not long after she did and so she had rushed to get dressed in her pj's again, hide her things, and dive into bed as they came to check to see if she was still mad. She pretended to be asleep, emotions much too fresh for any type of conversation.

But the next morning...

Kerry crept from her room, her feet making the soft patter against the wood floor, wincing when she stepped on a creek in the boards. She peered out from the hall into the living room an awkward feeling overcoming her. Noticing the boys all still asleep she made her way to the kitchen to get a drink of juice. She poured the red liquid into her glass and couldn't help but look into the dark burgundy color...the color of blood.

"You know, most people drink juice after pouring it." A voice said behind her and she just about jumped three feet in the air. A green hand shot out and caught the glass faster than she could blink. Donatello set the glass on the counter. "Sorry." He said in a whisper, his brothers still asleep.

"No...no it's okay I'm just a bit jumpy after...last night." Kerry murmured a bit before leaning against the counter, grasping her juice in her hands. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I've developed odd sleep patterns over the years." he shrugged, as he started biting his lip. Kerry sighed, recognizing the habit as something they shared when nervous.

"If you got something to say you need to spit it out, Einstein."She said shoving off the counter and moving to the table. Donatello rubbed his bald head as he slowly followed, as if worried she'd yell at him.

"Look, I know we speak for all of us when I say that we're sorry. But that doesn't-" He started but Kerry cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I slept on it Donnie and you know what, your right. A lot of work goes into protecting this city." She said, choosing her words carefully. She couldn't lie to him, to any of them. Don seemed to instantly relax, a weight obviously being taken off his shoulders. "Now, I'll start on some breakfast, I'll need something to help me swallow my pride and apologize. You also have to tell me what happened last night." She said, even though she had been there at the end she wanted to know all of it. Not to mention that's what they expected her to ask. Don nodded and started from when they left the house. At the smell of food all the boys woke up and gained in, each giving their own commentary as they sat around the table.

"And then there's that girl..." Leonardo said as he traced patterns in the wood. They had recounted how a mystery girl had saved Raph from the bot, Nano as she insisted they call him. Everything needed a name. Nano deserved that, he deserved a lot more than he got. "Where the heck did she come from?"

"You should have seen her Kerry!"Mikey said with a grin, obviously liking this girl already, what with his superhero obsession it wasn't a surprise. "She was like a ghost, all mysterious and once second she was there and then she wasn't. It was so cool way cooler than-"

"Anyway..." Leo interrupted shooting his brother a look that told him to put a sock in it. "I honestly think we met a Kitsune last night."

"Kitsune?" Kerry asked as she set the large plate of bacon on the table with the bowl of eggs. "What's that? It sounds familiar."

"A kitsune is a japanese fox spirit that can take human form. And legend has it the form they take is that of young girls or beautiful women."Donatello said.

"Are kitsune's bad?" Kerry asked with a raised eyebrow. They way they spoke made them seem uncertain but not afraid.

"No one really knows." Leonardo said, obviously the expert on this kind of stuff. "They've gone down as benevolent protectors, messengers, and wives but at the same time they've been known as murders, trickers, and all around bad news. Kitsunes are an enigma...no one knows."

* * *

Kerry slipped down into the sewer closest to the lair and dropped down from the ladder. She kept thinking over that Leo said about kitsunes being a mystery. She had done some research but there wasn't much more from what they told her and translations were hard to find. Her mom's job was harder than she thought. "Watch out!" A cry sounded and Kerry barely had time to duck as Mikey flipped over her on his board. Raph roller-bladed around her and she had to scurry out of the way of Leo and Don.

"Watch it guys! I almost was road kill." Kerry huffed as she stood as she dusted off her clothes and made sure her homework was in tact.

"Sorry." Raph said spinning around to see her. "You heading to the lair?"

"No I just wanted to take a nice walk through the sewers. The view is so relaxing." Kerry snorted a bit, her green eyes rolling at him. "I wanted to get a bit of help with my physics." She said turning to look at Donnie who smile. "No problem...uhh..." He said before looking around at his brothers. Mikey was on his skateboard, Raph in roller blades, Leo was on a scooter, and he himself sat atop a bike. "Come get on my bike with me. It's the best choice obviously." He said slowly ducking his head a bit. Kerry smiled at his shyness and went over, slipping onto the bike behind him and holding on. "Hey no, not like that you could go flying off. Move around in front of me and hold on around my neck." He murmured, his concern for her safety obviously overshadowing his embarrassment. His brothers snickered at his face. Man she hadn't done this in ages! One of her sitters brought her son over one day and he let her ride around with him until his friends teased him for being with a girl and he kicked her off. "Thanks Donnie." Kerry said and wrapped her arms around him. "I haven't ridden a bike in ages." She giggled and he smiled a bit, the smile surprisingly mischievous.

"Then I'll be sure to make it fun for you. Hold on!" Donatello said and he and his brothers started off again. Kerry gasped and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"D-Donnie!"She cried a bit as he sped up, but he laughed in response. All the boys were whooping as they sped down the sewer pipes, not missing any chances to do any extreme stunts.

"He is the alpha dog, the thrash mister, the undisputed God of the Halfpipe!" Mikey called as he spun around three times on his board.

"Who needs a halfpipe! We've got full pipe.!" Raph cheered as he emphasized his point in skating all the way around the pipe, upside-down and everything. Leo and Donnie banked right fast around a curve and sped up going down the ramp entering the lair. Kerry thought Donnie was going to stop and let her off, but if anything he went faster as he came in, showing no signs of coming to a stop, complete or otherwise. He cut his eldest brother off from the ramp and headed towards it.

"D-Donnie what are you doing!" Kerry said pulling herself closer to his carapace. "I'm kinda still on here!."

"Going for amplitude!" Donnie grinned as he sped up the ramp, spinning around and doing a kick off. Kerry cried out and grasped him closer, face buried in the space between his neck and carapace. Leo cheered for him and sped past, flipping around himself before grinding along the desk near the ramp.

"Going for grindatitude!" He laughed as he sped away.

"Not a word Leo!" Kerry cried as she passed him. "Okay Donnie, let me down." She stuttered as she clung to him.

"No way, we're just getting started! Come on this is fun! I thought you'd like this kinda thing." He laughed breathlessly as he went around for a second ramp.

"N-Normally I would b-but I'm not in control here! So my sense of adventure was left behind with my stomach!" Kerry squealed a bit as he flipped them around a bit.

"Squeaky's back." Raph said with a laugh as he heard her. He grinded past them on the bridges rail going over the small river flowing through the lair.

"Shut up Rapheal!"

"Come on Kerry, it's me were talking about here. Let me have control for a little bit. You won't regret it I promise!" He said as he flipped them upside down for a second. Master Splinter came in from the kitchen at that moment, carrying a tray of tea and snacks for his normal evening program. He quickly dodged Leonardo zooming past. But Kerry and Donatello were soaring right at head level towards him.

"Heads up, Sensei!" Don warned. "I-I mean down." He corrected.

"Oh god why!" Kerry cried as he spun around again and headed towards the curve ramp. Just as he slid down one side, the lights suddenly went out. Kerry gave a cry as she felt Don lose his control over his bike. She felt his hands let go of the steering wheel and grasp her hips throwing her off, so she would avoid being trapped between the ramp and 200lb something mutant turtle. Everyone groaned, Kerry shook her arm out with a cry, having landed on her funny bone. God that hurt!

"Nice wiring job Donatello!" Mikey complained. Kerry could hear Don scoff in indignation.

"I can assure you it is not my wiring! It might be a blackout. " He complained.

"Maybe, now do you mind getting your foot off my shell!"Mikey yelled and soon the lair was filled with a warm glow as Sensei Splinter lit a candle he pulled from his robe.

"Ahh keep that flame away from Mikey!" Leo yelled though there was a smile in his voice. "He scarfed down an entire chilli pizza for dinner."

"Ewww!" Kerry hissed a bit. "That sounds disgusting!"

"That's what you take from that statement?" Donatello asked from behind her, sprawled across the ramp. She stuck her tongue out at him, not wanting to move anymore than that until the unpleasant tingling in her arm stops.

"Clearly there is a power failure. I suggest you all go investigate and see if it can be fixed." Splinter ordered. The boys all smiled because they knew what that meant. Top-side time.

"We're on it!" Mikey said and they all picked up their extreme sport equipment and packed them away. "You coming Kerry?"

"NO!" Kerry said too quickly. She was not going anywhere near them when they had those things out. "I-I mean. I have a lot of homework. I'll stay here with Master and work on it the best I can until you get back!" She said a awkward laugh in her voice as she stood quickly, waving them off.

"Okay squeaky!" Raph laughed shoulder checking her as they all passed. Kerry growled at him a bit but it was all in good fun.

"And hurry up!" Splinter said. "I don't want to miss my show." He called after them and there was a bit of silence.

"Sooo...you know anything about the doppler effect?"

"uhh"

"I'll take that as a no, Master."

* * *

Kerry had finished her homework with the help of Don's notes and the computer once the power came back on and now she was in the middle of training with Master Splinter. She at the moment was facing off with the rat, her fists raised to cover her face and chest. "Evasion is one of the best tools and ninja, or kunoichi in this case. The less you get hit the more options arise to strike your enemy." He said before he lashed out at her. She blocked his strike, shoving his arm to the side. She saw his other fist come in and she ducked, closing her eyes. "Never close you eyes!" He said and quickly lashed out with his foot, knocking her to the ground. "If you flinch or close your eyes that only makes you more open for attack." He said and reset his stance away from her as she got up. She quickly slid into her stance again, eager to get it right, sweat slid down the side of her face. "You have very sharp eyes. They are trained to detect details, perks of being an artist. You can see patterns, and one day this will come to your advantage. You will be able to predict your enemies movement the longer you battle." Splinter said and attacked once more. She ducked, pivoted and flipped the best she could. Her green eyes sharp, analyzing, watching all his movements, waiting. She reached up blocking a blow with her forearm and the other with her knee. Now! She thought to herself. She spun her arm around his to disable it and made a move to strike him in the chest. She saw the tail at the last second and barely had time to react, leaping back.

"No fair sensei." Kerry panted still at the ready and Splinter smiled.

"Another lesson for you, a shinobi uses everything to his disposal." He informed her and went to attack again. She blocked his cane and kicked out with her feet only for him to flip over her. She panted, ready to just about give up. But she knew he would never allow that so she whirled around to chase after him. Kerry's green eyes shifted up and suddenly they sparked with a sudden idea. She held back a smirk as she ran at him head on. At the last second as he went to block her obvious attack she leaped up and grasped the pipe above her, planting her feet on it as she swung herself upside down. Pushing off as was able to wrap an arm around his chest and bring him down with her. It was sloppy but effective.

"Well, I guess I learned that lesson huh?" Kerry said between pants. Master Splinter simply laughed and stood up after she released him. He wasn't even out of breath.

"Yes, very creative. Surprise is a good tactic to have." He said as he helped her up as if she was the old one. "You are certainly able to do more acrobatic moves than my sons for sure." As he said that the lairs front door opened and in came in a tired and beat up looking turtle team.

"What happened?!"

* * *

Kerry stood with her arms crossed as the boys finished their story about the museum break in. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the symbol printed on the fabric Mikey had gotten a hold of. Something didn't sit right with her, it felt like a rock at settled in the pit of her stomach. She rubbed her forehead gently, as she felt another headache come upon her.

"What does the symbol mean Master Splinter?" Leo asked him as their father looked at the symbol with mysterious emotionless eyes.

"Trouble" Was all he said as he walked through them to his room.

"You know something about these ninja's?" Raph asked. "Who are they? Where do they come from? Who do they work for?"

"And what do they want with a Magic sword?" Mikey asked and Kerry couldn't agree more. She moved from her spot and headed over to Don's computer that she used for her homework.

"Not magic, more like..." Donatello said in thought. "Self perpetuating oscillation frequency generator." Everyone went quiet.

"Uhh in English please, Einstein?" Mikey asked with a raised eye ridge.

"It produces a sound wave that will knock you flat on your shell." Donnie said throwing his hands in the air.

"Good thing I don't have a shell." Kerry said and turned away from them, heading back into the lair.

"We've got to go after them." Raph said drawing his sai.

"No!" Splinter ordered his sons. "A true ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not fully understand."

"But Sensei," Leo started as Kerry sat down at Don's computer. "Bushido demands that we fight for honor, and and justice and-"

"Bushido also demands that you honor you masters wishes." Splinter interrupted, sounding more harsh than Kerry has ever heard. Her fingers paused in her typing. "i will meditate further on this matter. Good night." He said with finality as he retreated to his room for the night. Kerry stared at the keyboard. She bit her lip as she built up the courage to disobey her master. She sighed and began typing again. She heard Mikey groan.

"Ugh, undergrounded again." He grumbled. She could hear Don's thinking all the way from the other side of the lair.

"Oh! Hey!" He said and rushed in her direction.

"Where you going brainiac?" Raph asked as Don approached.

"There's more than one way to 'know you enemy'" Don said and looked down at her. "Hey Kerry I know you have homework but I need-"

"I already got you started Don." She said and stood up, offering him the chair as they all looked at her in shock. "It's called google." She said and went back to meditating.

* * *

The next night Kerry had her chin resting on her hand once again, feet tucked under her on her rolling chair next to Donatello. She glanced at him.

"Can't you just tell me." She whined.

"No figure it out on your own." He said shooting her a look.

"But Donnnnnnnniiiiieeeeeeee" She groaned, flopping across his desk. "How do I fix it when I don't know what I did wrong!" She pouted. The turtle gave a sigh and muttered one word.

"Formula." He said.

"Whaaa."

"Wrong formula." He said. And Kerry snapped her head up and slapped her forehead.

"Oh course...ummmm and the right one is?" She asked him with a sheepish grin. It was her last problem on her homework so excuse her for feeling so so...bleh. He grumbled before writing the correct formula on a piece of paper for her to follow. She grinned. "Thanks Don!" She cheered and went to work, getting the correct answer with ease. She cheered again triumphantly as he gave her a lazy thumbs up when he glanced over to check it. He went back to the research as she closed her book and dumped it into her bag. She spun around in her chair with a happy sigh.

"Guys! Check it out!" Don suddenly called making her jump. The others ran over to them and peered at the screen from behind. "I hacked into the power companies computer systems. It looks like there is another blackout down by the South Street seaport."

"I smell a rat," Raph grumbled. "And I don't mean Splinter." He turned and began to leave the lair, Don and Mike following him.

"Hold on!" Leo said. "Master Splinter said-"

"I know I know. Not to go after the ninja's. But he didn't say anything about not checking out power failures." Raph pointed out.

"Excellent." Don said patting the bag he picked up. "I have a few new surveillance gear I've been wanting to test."

Leo peered at Kerry and she smile waving him on. She'd 'walk home' herself.

"H-Hey wait up!" Leo cried and chased them. Kerry watched the door for a little before her gaze shifted down to her bag, biting her lip before she stood and grabbed it. Her heart was already pounding further escalating her excitement. Here we go.

* * *

Kitsune moved along the docks, her green eyes shifting around, searching for any signs of the turtles. So far there was nothing as she was growing irritated, that was until a humming filled her ears. She turned and was able to capture the almost blueish glow some of the building along pier sixteen. She pushed off in that direction, making it up onto the building on pier 17 crouching low. She didn't see her turtles but she definitely caught her first glimpse of foot ninja. She narrowed her eyes at the familiar three toed foot symbol on their chests as they moved around a large device of some sort. The sword that was stolen was placed in the center of the machine where she assumed the power source was meant to go. She was no Donatello, she had no idea what it was, but she could see what it was doing. It was parting the water so that the bottom of the river could be visible. Where they really searching for something?

"Mayday Mayday! I'm going down!" Kitsune heard a familiar voice yell and looked up to see one of her turtles, Donatello, heading right in her direction . She gasped and stood quickly, watching him closely as he plummeted towards the hard roof. He'd be in a lot pain if he landed there. The water might stink but it'd be a better option. If she could just...

She made a running leap and slammed her body into his, sending him off course from a painful encounter with the metal roof and into the river. She gave a yelp and she herself began to plummet digging her sharp claws into the edge of the roof, holding on for dear life. There was no way you were getting her into that water. She could smell it from here, and it would never wash out of her costume. She peered down worriedly at the water where Don had crashed, eyes scanning among the wreckage, heart stopped. Finally he surfaced, spitting out water.

"Man! That water stinks and that's coming from a turtle who lives in the sewer." He coughed and looked around for what hit him into the water instead of the roof. Kitsune could barely make out someone talking to him over the radio as he looked around. He began to pull himself from the water, sounds of fighting breaking out from the next dock over. He looked up and as soon as they made eye contact foot ninja's dropped down to attack him. He batted a few of them away as they pinning him in a corner. Kitsune bared her teeth in irritation and dropped, twisting as she landed her feet into the ribs of one of his attackers. Grabbing his shoulders she leaned back, dropping them to the ground so she could kick him off, into one of his friends, sending them both into the looked at her in shock. "Uhh hey ummm you. You...saved one of us again I guess. Thanks." He said obviously unsure on how to handle running to this girl again. He slowly held out his hand shyly. "U-Uh m-my name is Donatello. I'm really sorry if we scared you the other night." Kitsune was already shaking her head as she slowly reached out and shook his hand. "Oh well great!" he said recovering. "We don't get many people who don't freak over our appearances." He said with a grin. He looked over to were his brothers were. "Well I have to go help my brothers." He said and ran off to use his bow staff to leap up to the boat, grin still in place as he spun his bow staff, taking out enemies. Kerry fought a smile as she followed him, climbing up the side of the boat.

Kitsune barely ducked to avoid a fist. She reached out and grabbed his arm, digging her claws into his arm to flip him off the boat and into the water. She pulled out her tanto and deflected a sword to the face. She could hear Mikey from further down deck.

"Avast ye scurvy dogs. Argh shiver me timbers and blow me down." He said in a horrible pirate accent. He was backed into a corner. "Uhhh about that blow me down part..." Kitsune gritted her teeth in frustration as she kicked her guy away and landed a hook punch to the side of his face. She whirled around to help but help had already arrived as Leo cut a sail and it draped over the foot ninja and the wood part held them down. "Thanks bro!" he waved as Leo nodded to him and looked to Kitsune. "Oh, hi Foxy Lady." Mikey said with a grin as Kitsune faulted in her step to give him an odd look.

She gasped as an arm wrapped around her neck, choking her. She struggled and kicked out as she was dragged to the side of the boat. Oh god...oh god oh god no. She was not going into that water! She thought, as a kunai caught the guys shoulder and send him tumbling over. A three fingered hand grasped her wrist to keep her from falling too. She looked to see Leo had thrown the kunai and Mikey had grabbed her. "Sorry about that Foxy!" Mikey said patting her head. She shot him a scowl as she scratched his arm. "OW!" He said letting her go. She did not feel bad about that. If he called her that one more time she was going to hurt him more than a little scratch. Leo laughed at his brother as he ran off the help Raph.

"I don't think she likes that nickname Mikey." He said as Kitsune ran off as well to go take down more guys. She slipped under one's legs and flipped again to kick him in the back. She leaned over cut her claws across anothers chest. She raced towards Donatello who sent two of them into a lifeboat. She gave a cry as she cut the rope with her claws, sending it down into the water. Don sent her a smile as the others rushed over.

"I think this teamwork earns a most improved." Leo said grinning at his brothers. He peeked at Kitsune."Uh...you too Miss. Good job." He said with an awkward wave. Wow, I guess Leo's just awkward meeting new people, she thought, remembering when he met Kerry for the first time too.

"School's not out yet," Donatello said point out over the river where a helicopter hovered over the opening in the water. "That is one cool as shell copter!" He said geeking out again. Kitsune couldn't help but smile a bit, breaking her cold mask for a second. The smile disappeared when she saw something being lifted out of the water. It looked like a rusted suit of armor maybe?

"What's with barnacle bill?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good." Raph said as Kitsune took off, eyes locked on her next target. She could hear the boys right on her heels. They all arrived at the foot of the docking flat and began climbing, her claws making easy work of the wood as she cling to the side, kicking off of it. She flipped up high and landed on top of the machine, scaring the two men manning the device to back up, where Leo startled them.

"Now boys, theres a little matter of stolen property we have to discuss. " He said with a smirk. They ran until Don popped his head up.

"Dudes you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys." He said giving a boyish laugh, Raph popping off to send them running. Mikey of course had to join in the fun. He simply had to growl at them to send them trembling. One pulled out a laser and Mikey had to duck, Leo lept to protect his baby brother. He kicked the man away causing the laser to be knocked from him and cut through the control panel.

A low rumbling from the machine set Kitsune off her feet, having to dig her claws into the metal to keep from tumbling. She gasped as some of the electrical impulses shocked her body. It wasn't painful yet but it sure as shell wasn't comfortable-oh god they have her doing it too. She could see the two men leap up to grasp onto the helicopter and fly safely away from the giant malfunctioning machine, which Kitsune was attached too. She gave a cry as it spun around towards the city, sending her flying off the machine, claw marks dragging across it's side. She screamed until Raph leapt up to catch her. She gasped as he landed, seeing the machine cutting towards her no home.

"Talk about bad vibes!" Mikey said as Raph set her down.

"Not the time Mike!"

"Don, can you shut it down!?" Leo asked his genius brother. Don climbed onto the machine with a crowbar.

''Well I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator." He said as he tried to pry open the back panel open. "But crossing the power terminator could possible cause a feedback loop, that might-" Kitsune tilted her head in utter confusion. The what with the what will cause a what?

"Donnie whatever!" Leo said then turned to the others. "In the mean time let's point this thing away from civilization!" He ordered and they call piled along the side, pushing against it. Kitsune grunted and she pressed her weight against it, using all she had to at least contribute something.

"This is the police!" She heard. Oh great, just what they needed. "You on the pier, stop where you are!"

"Hurry up, Don!" Raph yelled as he pushed next to Kitsune. "Before we end up on Worlds Most Wanted Reptiles."

"Al...most...there." Donnie drew out as he attached the final wiring. But instead of stopping it began to spin, knocking everyone away and causing Donatello to go flying much like she had moments ago. He got right back up to try and fix his mistake only to be knocked back. Kitsune winced as the genius took it to the face.

"We have to stop this thing!" Leo said standing. He looked over and saw a crowbar sitting on the dock. He snatched it up and race over, ducking beneath the spinning device. He jammed it into it's axis with a yell. Quickly the laser squealed until it was back into a fix position. Donatello moved just as quick as his brother and tried to remove the power source but gave a cry as he got too close to the sword.

"Here!" Leo said and tossed him the iron glove that the scientists had been using earlier. Don thanked him and use it to remove the sword and finally stop the laser. Everyone couldn't help but breathe an audible sigh of relief, even Kitsune. That is before the rumbling started and the laser began to pulsate.

"Let's get out of here!" Don said and began ushering everyone into a full out sprint down the docks, hauling it as far as they could before it exploded. Luckily the support beams of the platform gave out, sending the laser into the water where it exploded and not you know...near them. Which is good in Kitsune's opinion.

"Woah..." Mikey said and the fox girl couldn't help but slowly nod in agreement as she watched the water swirl with blue residential energy. "What a light show." The chopping sound reminded them all that they were not in the clear yet.

"Speaking of light shows." Leo mutter and the group once again ran together as one unit into the shadows. It was odd, despite having an extra member they didn't mind the fox girl running with them. In fact...it felt right. As if that is where she's meant to be.

* * *

The group made it to battleshell, even Leo out of breath from the sprint. Kitsune bent over, grabbing her knees that shook from the exertion.

"Well, good to see your human, Foxy." Mikey joked though he was in not better condition. "You were starting to scare us into thinking you were a ghost."

"Kitsune." She said before she could stop her self. But oddly enough even she had a hard time recognizing her voice. It seemed deeper, and way more mature than Kerry's. The boys looked at her, mouths dropping open in shock as she spoke to them. Kitsune relaxed when they didn't call out her real identity, so she assumed she was safe. "Call me Kitsune."

"Well nice to have a name with a face." Leo said and bowed to her, which she returned. "Thank you for saving Donatello and assisting us tonight. It seems we are fated to run into each other."

"It would seem so. But it makes sense since we have the same goal." Kitsune said as she crossed her arms, lifting her head up high. She felt...odd at the moment. Leo intimidated her for some reason, put her on edge. She couldn't explain it but talking to Leo made her feel an...animalistic instinct almost, like she had to be careful. He was the Alpha male and she was a lone female. ...OH god that sounds completely insane. What the heck is wrong with her. She was acting like a total freak! More than usual that is. Besides, neither turtles or foxes travel in packs, flocks, or any other socialized groupings. But...one can suppose that maybe it's just genetic code in general for all animals, heck maybe even humans.

"Goal?" Raph asked his stature imitating hers, arms crossed, legs apart, slightly rigid posture. Defensive. And woah okay if talking to Leo was bad then Raph really put her instincts on edge. He was also a very dominant male, not quite an Alpha but definitely a rogue. Rogues are dangerous in nature. More likely to attack and right now, from body language and eye contact Raph looks ready to pounce on her with one wrong move or miss said word.

"To protect my city. And there are people who are tainting it, I'm going to make sure the innocent remain safe." Kerry said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Your city?" Raph narrowed his eyes and advanced towards her. Mikey pulled his wrist.

"Calm down, bro." Mikey said. "I mean come on she's shaved out shells a couple of times now. Don't think she's a threat are you Foxy."

"I will be if you call me that again."

"Note taken."

"Kitsune," Donatello said approaching the girl. "Thank you once again for your help. It's good to know there are others out there protecting people like us." Mikey and Donnie...they were okay. They didn't send her into defensive mode like the alpha and rouge did. Omega and Beta males. The way Mikey stood, stance relaxed, calm eye contact, and loose hands singled no fight. Donnie seemed to most submissive though, his eyes never meeting hers for long, glancing into them only for the time long enough to deem socially acceptable, then they would look somewhere else. The slight bow of his head, the way his hands clutched his staff. He wasn't an anxious nervous, just a shy nervous. "But..." he continued. "We can't have civilians fighting the foot." He said. "We don't want you or anyone else getting hurt." Kitsune clenched her teeth.

"That's not your decision now is it. This is my home. I protect my own." She said seriously and stepped forward, and in a sign on good faith, held her hand out for him to shake. "That includes you and your brothers." she said. He slowly took her hand and shook it a few timed.

"Uhh right. I guess we can't really stop you. Sorry." he said. "But be careful okay?"

"I promise." she said and turned to shake the other brothers hands. But of course Mikey had to go for the hug and got a scratch in return.

"Well we hope to see you again Kitsune." Leo said bowing to her as they all piled into their van. "Umm...need a ride anywhere? It wouldn't be any trouble." He offered awkwardly but his chivalry getting the best of him. Kitsune fought her smile.

"No thank you. I'll be fine. I hope too see you again. Good night Leonardo." She said bowing to him as he he got in the van and closed the door. She waited until hey were gone before heading home.

* * *

Do you understand how awkward it is trying to sneak into one's own home? Kerry does. It took every ounce of her ninja training and she still ended up face planting it when she crawled into the window at midnight. She sighed as she stood up, reaching under her hood to untie the mask. As it fell away she felt the weight of it dissipate. The metaphorical weight more so that the physical. She felt herself relax a bit more as she changed out of her costume and into her robe, going for a shower.

"Kerry?" April asked from the living room. "When did you get home?"

Crap it was only 10:00. Of course she'd be awake.

"Oh a few hours ago." Kerry said quickly. "After training I went for a rooftop run around the city to wind down you know." She shrugged as she shuffled.

"Kerry..."April started worried. That only made lying to her worse. "You really shouldn't..."

"Hey, I'm surely strong enough to beat up any mugger in this city right? besides, roof top only." Kerry said choosing not to lie again. No need to dig herself any deeper than she had too. April sighed and slowly nodded.

"Yeah I know. You're a big girl too, it's just after my parents died I...I didn't have anyone, Robyn had moved away to Texas and had you. So I can't stand the thought of you disappearing or ...worse." April said looking suddenly very vulnerable. Kerry frowned and stepped up to her, hugging her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised and felt her aunt give a shuddering breath as she returned the hug.

"Yeah...yeah thanks baby girl." she said. "But be careful or you might need to use that ninja training on me next time you sneak in at night and I'm caught by surprise."

"I'd mop the floor with you."

"Oh whatever shorty."

"I'm not short!"

...It was an hour before Kerry got to take her shower and go to bed. This double life thing is hard, and it might just kill her one of these days but...she went to bed happy that night.


End file.
